She's So Magnetic
by DettyisLove
Summary: "God Betty...you just smell so good" he said as he inhaled the sweet scent of her as his lips migrate back up and capture her lips in a mind-blowing passionate kiss. Her lips are full and he can't help but tug at her bottom lip...He finds himself wanting to devour her skin, it tastes so good.
1. Smell So, So Good

**_She's so Magnetic_**

_Hiiiii lovess! I know I am cray-cray here seeing as I am starting a new story, but really this one shouldn't be that long. It really SHOULDNT! *Glares warily at story*  
Anyways, this really started off being part of my 100 words challenge one-shot collection thing to the word scent, but of course my mind went crazy and thought this would be better as a short story, so ya... here is the first part._

Warning...this is not the type of writing I'm used to. It's well...kind of dirty...Daniel Meade's mind, what can I say. so the rating is M. It's not too graphic or anything, but ya...

Hope you enjoy! please let me know.  
For entertainment only :P

_p.s. I almost forgot, this is linked to the Odor in the Court episode... :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Smell So, So Good_**

Daniel never thought that what he was doing right now would ever happen, but at the moment all he can focus on is the woman before him slowly, rather, quickly making him lose all rational thought. "Daniel..." Betty's voice came out in almost a whimper as Daniel ran his hand under her blouse slowly migrating up her torso as his lips trailed down her neck.

"We...we shouldn't" she whispered, her voice filled with arousal. It was leading him to insanity that his sweet Betty was losing herself to his touch.

"God Betty...you just smell so good" he said as he inhaled the sweet scent of her as his lips migrate back up and capture her lips in a mind-blowing passionate kiss. Her lips are full and he can't help but tug at her bottom lip. At this gesture he hears a gasp escape from Betty's sweet mouth.

"Someone will see" she manages to mutter between her rapidly increasing breathing as his hand moves higher up her torso underneath her shirt. His other hand has a mind of its own and unbuttons her blouse in lightning speed making Betty gasp as her skin is exposed to him.

Daniel has no rationality because all he can think about at the moment is Betty and what he wants to do to her. Despite Betty's protests that they should stop his mouth latches onto her neck sucking at a spot that has Betty clinging to his arms, her head involuntarily drops back giving him more access. He finds himself wanting to devour her skin, it tastes so good.

Betty's breathing is getting harder and the fact that he is making her like this makes his pulse quicken. "Da...Daniel..." Betty whimpers when his mouth trails down her neck and reaches the top of her breast. At this point he can't control himself, his mouth latches onto her breast and when he feels her arch into him, he knows he's done for.

"Daniel...DANIEL!"

Daniel feels his arm shake and in his ear he hears a voice that is distinctly Betty whisper 'hello'. This makes him jolt up. When he looks up he sees Betty standing over him looking at him with a curious, somewhat worried look on her face. This makes Daniel nervous and he starts tugging on the knot in his tie.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Daniel? You seemed like you were out like a light" she said, placing her hand warmly on his shoulder. This innocent simple touch gets Daniel's heart racing.

"Umm...uh...ya...I'm just stressed" he says rubbing the back of his neck which is slick with sweat. He feels momentarily disgusted and wipes his hand across his pants.

He feels Betty lean closer to him, her small hand still resting on his shoulder but her grip slightly tighter "Do you want any water or anything?" she asks, the scent of her hits him like a bullet and he finds his pulse quickening at a rapid rate that makes his palms sweat.

"Uh...ya maybe" he said unsure what she even asked. All he could think about was his less than appropriate 'fantasy' about his Betty. Shit! Since when was she _his_ Betty? He forgets where he is and smiles in thought for a moment. Betty was always his, really. Since she started working for him.

For some reason today she was all he could think about. The perfume Betty was wearing combined with her natural scent intoxicated him so much that he was having a difficult time trying not to have very inappropriate thoughts about his very sweet, young, innocent assistant. And his latest that said assistant walked in on was one of the milder ones. He felt his heart race just thinking about the other more racy ones.

"God Betty...I'm sorry" Daniel says aloud, ashamed of his inappropriate thoughts.

"Daniel, it's fine. I know you're worried about your mom. You'll get through this. I'm here for you."

Daniel realizes that she has no idea why he was actually apologizing and he figures its best to disregard it. He smiles when he hears her say that she is there for him. He knows that. He's always seen her be there for him. He looks at her with a heartfelt smile "thanks Betty."

She smiles and slips her hand off his shoulder. He'd forgotten that her hand was even on his shoulder still. The loss of contact makes his body shudder.

"Daniel...I'm kind of worried about you. You don't look too good" she said "let me go get you that water" she added walking around his desk. She smiles at him when she glances back to look at him before she exits his office. That smile has the power to make his stomach flip.

Since when had he reacted this way to his assistant? BETTY! This was Betty for crying out loud! He lets out a frustrated sigh and groans when he realizes that the dream he just had caused his now physical arousal. He felt mortified that she was even in the same room as him just now.

He sighs dropping his head on his desk. "This is bad...bad, bad, bad..." he repeats.

"What's bad?" Betty says making his head snap back up. "Uh...God, I'm bad" he admits feeling the embarrassment and shame tumble out of him.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" she asked with a soft chuckle that strangely tugs at his heart. He smiles at her. As she is standing there in front of his desk he sees her place the bottle of water that she somehow got at lightning speed on his desk in front of him. He tries to look at her eyes through her glasses and finds that her eyes are pretty.

Her eyes lift to look at him and she gives him a sideways smile "Now, why exactly do you think you're bad?" she asks folding her arms across her chest. Daniel can't help but look to her chest noticing that her top is almost too big for her. He averts his eyes back to her face.

"What?"

"I was asking why you think you're so bad. What did you do?" she asks with that judgy butterfly look she gets. He smirks at the thought. "It's just...you smell good" he finds himself blurting out and closes his eyes at the stupidity of himself.

What he doesn't notice when he closes his eyes, is that a smile crossed Betty's face. When he opens his eyes he sees her look at him. "Because you tell me I smell nice doesn't make you bad, Daniel" she said with a laugh and shake of her head.

He looks down to the bottle of water picking it up thinking it does if it makes me think inappropriate thoughts about you.

"You're so silly, sometimes" she says which causes him to feel even worse about the way he'd been fantasizing about her.

She looks at him with a pensive gaze "What's wrong? Do you want to talk?" she asks noticing the troubled look in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just..." Daniel gets up and walks around to her. As he stands in front of her all he can think about is how wonderful and sweet Betty is to him...to everyone for that matter. He opens his arms and hugs her "Thanks Betty" he says

Betty smiles and hugs him back. "For what?" she asks curiously.

Daniel is again struck by her scent and it kills him, he wants to touch her so bad and taste her skin. "For being...Betty" he says as his hands somehow move up and through her hair. What he doesn't realize is that Betty's eyes go wide in surprise and her heart begins to race at the feel of his hands through her hair. It sends shivers down her spine and gives her butterflies all over.

"You smell so good" he mumbles in her hair, his hands making their way to her face as he moves back.

Betty can't do anything but stare at him. She gulps when he looks at her eyes with this almost longing look mixed with something else that she can't pinpoint because she'd only seen him look at models that way.

"Dan" before she can say his name completely, he's removing her glasses and looking at her with a smile that makes her heart race. "You know, you have really pretty eyes, Betty" he says finding that he can't think rationally anymore and is just losing himself completely to her presence.

He sees Betty smile and then say her happy "really?" her eyes sparkling as she said it.

He nods with a smile "really... you uh...you should consider contacts." He suggested seeming embarrassed at himself for even doing what he just did.

He saw Betty blush and that made him smile like an idiot. Her eyes lifted up to look at him shyly. "I'll um...try it, maybe" she responded nervously, still smiling

He holds out her glasses to her again, but as she starts to take it, he takes the back and moves back the hair from her face before placing the glasses back on her face.

Betty looks at him, dumbfounded by Daniel's behavior. She feels like a herd of butterflies were fluttering about inside and around her. The way Daniel moved her hair from her face made her feel warm tingles. She smiles anyways and shyly thanks him, for what she didn't really know at the moment.

Betty realizes that it's time for her to leave soon, but then a worried expression crosses her faces "Are you sure you'll be okay, Daniel?" she asks in concern.

Daniel smiles and nods "I'm fine... I was just...stressed that's all. Thanks for the water" he says managing to sound composed.

"Ok...if you need anything...just call" she says feeling shy almost for suggesting.

"Thanks...see you Monday." He says

"Yep...Monday" she repeats not realizing that she was just standing there staring at him. It was only when he smirked at her that she snapped back to reality and left his office.

Daniel let out a breath as he watched her leave. How was he going to get through_ this_?

* * *

AN: please let me know what you think :P I'll let you know what Betty thinks in the next chapter ;P


	2. Got Me Drunk Off You

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hiii sooo it seems that you all love Daniel's dirty mind ;) hehe well, this chapter we see Betty's side of things...and her family's ;D_  
_oh...p.s. Daniel's not the only one with a dirty mind. lol but in this case it was his fault..._

_Hope you enjoy. This chapter is kind of longer, actually a lot longer, but I rather like it :D I hope you don't get bored._

_For entertainment only :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Thoughts So Erotic_**

As Betty was heading home all she could think about was Daniel and how he acted with her. It was so strange and so unlike him. It made her tingle just remembering the feel of his hands through her hair. She knew it was wrong. It was so wrong, but she wondered how it would feel if Daniel kissed her. Just him touching her hair made her shudder, she couldn't even imagine how...intense she would feel if he touched her or kissed her.

She gulped nervously. She should NOT be thinking about Daniel like this. Especially, since she had a boyfriend. Henry. She loved him.

Sure her boss was super sexy and handsome and...sweet at times, but he was DANIEL. HER BOSS! Besides she was only his assistant...his ugly dorky assistant, who his father hired so he WASN'T tempted to sleep with her.

Betty can't help it as tears escape her eyes. She knew it was always pointless to think that she was anything but ugly. She is unable to control her sobs as she continues walking to get to the subway.

When she reaches home she is a mess, her face was streaked with tears and she knows if any member of her family sees her they'd want to know what was wrong, so Betty quickly heads up the stairs and hides in her room. After a few minutes Betty is able to compose herself long enough to go down to dinner.

She is extremely quiet and her father notices, but for some reason chooses not to prod her with questions. For that she is greatly thankful. She feels she doesn't have the energy to talk because she'll break down again.

After they all have dinner, Betty escapes to her room. As she is trying to fall asleep she finds herself having a dream of Daniel hugging her, but instead of it being a simple innocent hug it turns into a passionate embrace where he starts kissing her like his life depended on it and removing her clothes telling her how nice she smells. Betty sits up fidgeting nervously. Why was she thinking about Daniel like this?

It was his darn fault for acting so weird, she thinks trying to justify her inappropriate dream.

Then Betty starts to justify how Daniel would never ever do such a thing to her in real life, because she's ugly and he only 'dates' gorgeous skinny models. Betty starts to cry again thinking about how everyone in school used to pick on her and how she never had a date to prom and how mean everyone was to her at Mode because she wasn't pretty. This unleashes a multitude of tears to surface and Betty finds it hard to stop them.

Suddenly Betty hears a knock on her door. Reluctantly, she answers "come in" her voice is muffled.

The door opens and Hilda walks in. When she sees her sister in tears, she rushes over and hugs her "What's the matter, Betty?"

Betty shakes her head and mutters "nothing"

"Don't you lie to me! No one cries over 'nothing'"

Betty wipes at her face. "It's just...work" that is the only thing she can manage to say and Hilda jumps up from the bed.

"Did those jerks at MODE say something? I swear to GOD I'LL GO OVER THERE AND!"

"Hilda! Shh...it's fine...I'm just..." Betty started sobbing again. Hilda came around and wrapped her arms around her "Oh honey...what's wrong?"

"It's just...I'm not...I'm not prettyyyy" Betty cried...she hated showing people when she was upset. Even though Hilda was her sister, she didn't like feeling like a loser crying over what people thought about her.

Hilda took Betty's face in her hands "Betty...you're beautiful. You just...for some reason, you seem to hide it from the world. I don't know why you dress in clothes that are sizes too big for you, and you hide behind layers of...stuff."

Betty's tears continued to slip past her eyes. "I'm your sister, Betty. I don't know why you never take my advice. I can help you with your hair, and makeup...and your clothes...you know Justin would die to dress you."

Betty looked at her sister. "I...I know...it's just..."

"Betty...you know what I think?"

Betty shook her head.

"I think you're just scared."

"Why would I be scared?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're scared to change...thinking that people would only like you for your appearance, but you know that's not true. Sooner or later, people always see the good in you."

"Who?" Betty replied with a muffled disbelief.

"Well...how about Christina? You always told me how nice she is to you and how she was the first person at MODE who actually treated you like a human being."

"Ya...I guess."

"And...How about Henry?" she added, although she wasn't too fond of Henry, but she wanted to boost her sister's confidence. "He loves you" she adds reluctantly.

Her sister's eyes get big in excitement "Oh...Gio" she says with a smirk and nudge to Betty's shoulder. Betty blushes. "He likes you...you can tell. The way he looks at you. And oh my God, he would not stop looking at you when we went dancing."

Betty shakes her head at her sister.

"Oh! And Daniel!"

Betty's eyes snapped to Hilda, her heart started racing. "You know how much Daniel cares about you. That man would be lost without you. You remember that night you spent with him...UNTIL 5 AM!"

Betty blushed remembering that. "He clearly liked being with you. You're beautiful, honey. You just need to shake it up a little and show the world." Hilda said with a smile looking at Betty.

Betty looked at her sister. "So...you'll...help me?" Betty asks shyly. Hilda grinned "Heck yes, mami!" Hilda squealed in excitement hugging Betty, shaking her back and forth. Betty giggled.

"Now, tell me something"

"What?"

Hilda leaned close to Betty "What really got you so upset?"

"Nothing" Betty didn't want to tell her sister what Daniel did today because she would freak out or overreact.

"Come on. I'm your sister. You can tell me. Something must have made you think about you being pretty. What was it?"

"Nothing Hilda" Betty said in annoyance at her sister's persistence. "Fine...sheesh" Hilda got up to leave Betty's room. Betty sighed wondering if she should just tell her sister. As her hand touched the door knob, Betty spoke up. "It was Daniel" she blurts out.

Hilda turns around so quick. "What did that jerk say to you? I swear to God I'll kill him."

Betty rolled her eyes "Hilda...he didn't say anything...mean"

Hilda saw her sister's face turn red; she raised her eyebrow looking intrigued. She walked over to Betty and joined her back on the bed. "He just...well, he sort of acted funny. He told me I smelled nice"

Hilda laughed. "That's all."

Betty glared at her "NO! He um...well he hugged me too...and" Betty feels her heart begin to race "he...

"Oh my God, DID HE TOUCH YOU?" Hilda said with wide eyes standing up again. "NO! Will you SHH!" Betty pulled her sister back down. "You'll tell the whole neighborhood!"

"So, he didn't touch you?"

"Well...he did, but..."

"Oh my God, just tell me!"

"I'm TRYING!" Betty says annoyed with her sister's interruptions. Hilda shakes her head and pats Betty's arm to continue. "ok, just continue"

Betty takes a breath "His hands came up through my hair and" Betty found herself closing her eyes "it felt so nice...and then" she opened her eyes noticing her sister's grin, which she tried to ignore "um...when he stepped back he took my glasses off and looked at my eyes. He told me I had pretty eyes"

Hilda squealed excitedly.

"He told me I should um...try contacts"

"Oh. My. God! He is so into you!"

"What? NO He's not! Hilda...he's just...under a lot of stress. That's all. He was probably just..."

"Oh shut up, Betty. Will you for once just accept this... So, then why were you upset thinking you weren't pretty? He freaking told you your eyes were pretty."

"but...but Hilda"

"Do you like him, Betty?"

"WHAT NO! He's, he's my boss! It would be so wrong for us..."

Hilda smirked "You likeee him."

"No..." Betty blushed profusely, trying to deny it, but Hilda wasn't buying. "Oh come on, what's not to like? He's sexy, handsome, rich...he's sweet to you. He cares about you. He's a good kisser" Betty glared at Hilda and before she knew it, Betty punched her arm "Oww...what was that for?" Hilda asked rubbing her arm and glaring at Betty.

"For kissing Daniel!"

Hilda just grinned "You were jealous?"

"NO! I was NOT! I was just so mad at you. You were kissing MY boss and...and you were SUPPOSED to be WORKING, not shoving your tongue down his throat!"

"Woww" Hilda laughed and Betty glared at her "What's so funny?"

Hilda looked at Betty with a smile "You're so full of it"

"What?" Betty responded confused.

"You have a crush on Daniel."

"No I don't!"

"You so do! If you weren't jealous, why were you so angry?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because...He's mine" Betty mumbled. Hilda grinned hearing her "You are so in love with him. I'll help you, baby sis! When he sees you, oooo!"

Betty rolled her eyes at her sister's squealing and excitement over something that was so stupid. Even if she did 'like' Daniel, which she _didn't_, why would he EVER be interested in HER? She was Betty, the ugly, dorky misfit from Queens. She sighed.

* * *

When Betty wakes up, she finds herself out of breath and sweating. How the heck could a dream do that? She really tried. She tried so hard not to think about Daniel inappropriately, but he was just so...intoxicating. His eyes when he looked at her were filled with something that made her curious. She knew she was one of the few that could read Daniel through his eyes. That thought made her heart race even more.

Betty tries to shake off the image from her dream, but it's so intense and vivid she can't.

She was standing in front of Daniel's desk talking to him about something and the next thing she knows he'd walked around, swept everything off his desk, picked her up and laid her on the top of his desk, his eyes filled with that look that he gave her when he took her glasses off.

It gave her tingles seeing those blue eyes of his darkened with...desire? She wasn't sure.

Then he gets on top of the desk moving over her keeping his eyes focused on hers, his hands are firmly planted on either side of her as he continues hovering over her. When his face is close to hers, he smiles at her, and the smile he gives her is what really sets her heart soaring and gives her knots, just before he captures her lips in a passionate kiss that leaves her panting and breathless.

That was the extent of her dream before she woke up in her bed...hot and bothered.

She got up and took a shower...with ice cold water, she felt so hot.

After she gets out of the shower she wears some jeans and a t-shirt because she knows her sister was going to do her hair. When she gets downstairs she sees Hilda already set-up to do her hair and make-up and whatever nonsense she thinks Betty needs.

"Hilda...I" before Betty could protest, Hilda grabs her and pushes her to the salon chair that she has ready. Betty rolls her eyes at her sister, but allows her to do her hair.

When Hilda is finished with her hair and had applied some make-up and had done other torturous beauty things to her, her father and Justin are standing in shock as they enter the salon.

Betty looks at them and feels self-conscious. "God, does it look bad? Hilda! What did you do?" Betty says getting up wondering if her sister just made her look worse remembering that Queens make-over she had gotten to impress Vincent Biancci.

"Oh My GOD! Betty, you look AMAZING!" Justin said and then squealed running over to her and hugging her tightly. Betty loses her footing from his hug, but smiles and hugs him back. "really?"

"HECK YES. OH MY GOD! Daniel is going to FREAK!"

Betty's eyes get huge in surprise "How do you know about Daniel?" she asks feeling her face get warm in embarrassment that her nephew found out about her conversation with Hilda.

She hears her father laugh and looks to him. "You forget, but your voices carry, mija"

Betty feels mortified that her father and Justin heard her conversation. "God, this is so embarrassing." She says, dramatically dropping in the salon chair.

"No. It's great, AB! Daniel is so much better! And he totally likes you!"

"WHAT?" Betty responds in shock. "No, he doesn't"

"Well, he will when he sees you now!"

A frown comes across Betty's face and she can't help it, she starts crying.

"What's wrong, Betty?" everyone rushes around her in concern. "This" she mumbles. She wipes at her face trying to compose herself enough to talk. "I...I don't want Daniel...or anyone, to like me just because I'm...I look better" tears slip down her face.

"Seems to me that Daniel already thinks you're pretty." Hilda says to her.

Betty looks up at them. "And AB, didn't he tell you that you were way better than any model, too" Justin says making Betty's eyes get large. "You read my diary! JUSTIN!" She says upset.

Justin shrugs, looking down guiltily, but then smiles wide "If he thinks you were better than a model then, well...imagine what he'll think now" he says with a grin.

Betty blushes just thinking about that night. "What about Henry?" she asks guiltily.

Hilda gets in front of her "Henry Shmenry! He's leaving you for that two faced slut! I say break up with him now. He's going to leave with her leaving you to pine away after him while he goes and plays house with that...that bitch!" Hilda says upset.

Betty looks at her sister. She had a point. Why should she pine away after Henry when he leaves? He would go off with Charlie and his baby and leave her with nothing. Forget him!

"Still...I don't know" she says still unsure about this whole make-over thing.

"Mija, this is your chance to show the world that there's more to Betty than what they see. Forget about Daniel. Do this for yourself" he says which makes her smile.

She stands up and hugs him. "Thanks Papi"

"Te quiero, mija. You are beautiful"

Betty feels the tears well in her eyes "I love you, Papi"

He rubs her back. "Justin and I got a present for you" he says softly to her. Betty smiles letting go of him wiping at her face again. "Really?" she looks to both of them and they both nod with smiles on their faces. Justin runs into the living room and then comes back with a box wrapped with pretty shiny purple wrapping paper.

He rushes in front of her and holds it out to her. She looks at them with a smile. She feels so lucky to have such a wonderful family that cared about her. She sees a card taped to the top right corner and picks it up. When she flips it open it reads "you are beautiful" signed 'love Justin' and 'love Papi'

Through her tears, she starts to un-wrap the gift and when she opens the box she is surprised to see another small gift box with shiny blue paper. She giggles and opens that to see really pretty eye-make up and lipstick.

She looks up at them with a laugh "Thanks"

When she unfolds the wrapping paper on the inside of the box she gasps in surprise when she sees the beautiful dress that's in the box. She takes it out and holds it out in front of her. "It's beautiful" Betty says with a bright smile and glistening eyes.

She looks to them with tears in her eyes and wraps her arms around them "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to, AB. I chipped in, too. That dress will look gorgeous on you"

Betty can't explain the amount of love she feels for them. She hugs them tighter. Hilda wraps her arms around them making them all laugh. "We love you, Betty"

"I love you, too"

"Now, let's see that dress!" Hilda says excitedly.

Betty goes behind the curtain and slips on the dress. She still didn't even know how Hilda styled her hair or how she looked, so she was nervous, but as she looked down at the dress on her, she thought it looked great on her. It was slightly form-fitting but not too much to make her uncomfortable and the color was so gorgeous it made her feel pretty. She stepped out and they all looked at her with shining eyes and smiles on their faces.

Hilda approached her and stood her in front of the mirror. Betty's own eyes went wide when she saw herself. "That's...that's me?" she asks in shock.

"Yep...honey, I told you, you were gorgeous! Now repeat after me... I, Betty Suarez am beautiful and gorgeous and I'm going to knock Daniel's socks off!"

Betty slaps her sister's arm "I not going to say that!"

"Why not? Fine just say the first part" she says with the roll of her eyes. Betty smiles and says to herself "I, Betty Suarez am beautiful and gorgeous"

"Yay!" Justin and Hilda cheer and Betty blushes. "He's never gonna know what hit him" Hilda says taking another admiring look at Betty. Betty feels her heart race and she can't even believe that the reflection she was looking at was hers. She smiles with a newfound confidence and hugs her family, because without them she would be lost.

* * *

AN: Aww got to love her family :D 3 I'm such a dork. Hope you enjoy. =)


	3. That Look You Got

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hiiiiii again! Hope you're having a lovely day! So here is the next chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy! :D Thanks for reading and all of your comments =) lots of love._

I'll probably have the next part up tonight :D

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – That Look You Got_**

Betty stood in front of the mirror taking a look at her reflection in her new dress and new appearance. She smiled at herself. "I, Betty, am beautiful and gorgeous" she whispered to herself. She smirked slightly thinking about Hilda's second part to that mantra of knocking Daniel's socks off.

As she looked at herself, she felt like she was looking at a different person.

She was dressed in the beautiful dress that her Papi and Justin bought her; it was a soft gold color that shimmered in the light. The crinkle chiffon fabric draped so beautifully around her figure; it fit her slim waist and flared out around her knees. She thought it was one of those dresses that ballerina dancer would wear at a show; it was so pretty.

The top had a scooped neckline that tied in back with a jeweled ribbon, which, (admitting to herself) made the shape of her breasts look amazing without having to show off any cleavage.

She smiled, although she was still wearing those braces, she felt her smile was bright as ever. She had Hilda do her eye make-up, lining her eyes in black eye-liner and the subtle shimmer effect the eye-shadow made her eyes look...great.

She felt herself blush remembering how Daniel told her that her eyes were pretty.

She ended up getting contacts with Hilda like Daniel had suggested to her. She felt her heart race thinking about Daniel. She didn't know what to even think. It was making her lightheaded to think about Daniel possibly being...well, attracted to...to her.

"You look beautiful" she was snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of her Papi's voice. She looked to him and smiled "Thanks"

"Papi...can I uh...ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Ok...what do you think...about Daniel?" she asked feeling her cheeks flush with warmth. She saw her father smile and it made her face redden further. He chuckled softly "It seems that he makes you blush" he said which made her blush even more "Papi" she felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"If you like him that much..." he held her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. When he stepped back he just smiled and walked off. Betty looked after him in confusion. What did that mean? She sighed blowing her hair. She really loved how Hilda layered her hair and the light brown highlights she put in her hair.

She smiled taking a deep breath and left to work. She had nerves to no ends and it seemed they didn't care to stop even when she stepped on the MODE floor. In fact, they seemed to intensify, her heart was beating so fast, but she felt confident enough to not let that get to her.

When she walked up to the donut to see Amanda and Marc chatting on about some gossip, most likely, she looked at them. "Hi Amanda, Hi Marc" she said in the same cheery tone. "Hey Betty" they both mumbled continuing with their conversation, "Can I um...get Daniel's messages?" she asked biting her lip.

Amanda handed her the messages without looking. Betty sighed and walked away leaving them to their chatting. It was only as she stepped away that Amanda caught sight of the shimmering dress that Betty was wearing. "BETTY?" her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, Marc...that was Betty...She, she looked...gorgeous!" Amanda said getting up excitedly and trying to follow up with Betty. Marc had gotten up and followed her.

"Betty, Betty!" Amanda called from behind. Betty turned around "Yes Amanda?"

Amanda was grinning so big "You, you look...so amazing!" She squealed in excitement and hugged Betty. Betty looked at her in shock. "You know you're...hugging me, right?" she said.

Amanda nodded, and seemed like she was crying "Are you crying?" Betty asked in surprise.

"No..." Amanda mumbled shaking her head. Betty smiled at her. "Oh my lady gaga is that chimmichunga?" Marc said in shock as he caught up with them.

Betty nodded with a bright smile. "Holy moly...our fabulousness finally rubbed off on her!" Marc cheered jumping up and down with Amanda. Betty laughed at them. "You guys..." she blushed

They both hugged her. Her eyes widened again, but this time she hugged them. She frowned slightly "You umm...do you guys only like me now, because I..." she looked down seeming on the verge of tears "because I look nicer"

"Of course..." Marc started, but then leaned next to her and whispered "not"

Betty looked up, her eyes shining with ready tears; a small smiled crossing her face. "Betty...even though, you have such _obnoxious_ taste in clothes, we sort of well...kind of...a little, maybe...like...you" Amanda said.

Betty giggled "but DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Marc added with a grin. Betty nodded "Marc, like _me_, yeah right" she said with a smirk.

He nodded "that's right." His eyes suddenly went wide "Oo, oo, your luvah will die when he sees you"

"What?" Betty asked looking at him confused. Marc rolled his eyes "Mandy..."

"You know, your hunky boss" Amanda explained with a wink. Betty blushed "um...um...no" she babbled nervously "he's not"

"he's not what?" Amanda asked. "You know he's a hunk, Betty. Come on! We know you have horrible taste in wardrobe, but Daniel's hot." She said.

Betty blushed "I...I know...I'm just"

"Oooo" Marc and Amanda were now making kissy faces and oohing. Betty felt so embarrassed "I have to go now"

"Oo ya, you probably can't wait to see your...LUVAH!" Marc said teasingly. Betty rolled her eyes walking away. She felt her heart race so bad.

As she was about to walk into Daniel's office out he walks with a huge stack of photo prints and old Mode Magazines running into her. Everything he was carrying dropped to the ground.

"Shoot!" she heard Daniel say as he gets on his knees to pick up everything that'd fallen too tired to realize he'd run into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Daniel!" Betty said dropping to the ground to help him pick up the stuff that scattered the floor.

Daniel hadn't looked at her yet "Oh, Betty. Sorry, I didn't see you from carrying all this" he says with a yawn trying to pick up stuff; man he was exhausted. He felt like he was about to fall over from tiredness. He glances at Betty quickly, but when he catches a glimpse of her shimmering dress, he looks to her again and his eyes get wide in surprise "Betty?"

"Yes?" she asked still trying to pick up the magazines wondering why he had them. He looks at her as she's trying to gather everything to pick up. Her hair is so gorgeous and the color is smooth like chocolate and caramel. The dress she is wearing is so stunning he doesn't even have to see if fully to know that it looks amazing on her.

His hand landed on top of hers as she was going to pick up a magazine. She looks up at him and those eyes that he sees has the power to make him lost in them forever; their eyes meet and he feels hypnotized by the shine that's held in them.

Her overwhelming beauty makes him smile. He sees her smile back, a sparkle crossing those devastatingly gorgeous eyes and he feels his heart race wildly; a sudden wave of dizziness surrounds him, then everything goes black and he collapses to the floor.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! :P


	4. In Those Hypnotic Eyes

**She's so Magnetic**

_Hiii again...you guys are so spoiled. Three updates in one day. lol I'm afraid, there will probably not be another one until tomorrow night. I have to go clean my room and then my car. It looks like a tornado was in both of them. lol  
I hope you enjoy! hehe ;P_

Lots of loveee  
For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 4_** - **_In Those Hypnotic Eyes_**

Betty's eyes grow wide in panic when she sees Daniel collapse to the ground. She rushes over closer to him "Oh my God, Daniel!" Betty placed her hands on top of his chest. "Daniel..."

"Daniel, please, please get up." She shakes him somewhat to stir him up, but he's still just lying there.

_God, I wanted to wow you, not kill you,_ she thinks to herself remembering Marc saying Daniel would die when he saw her. She takes that to heart and worry overtakes her.

"Daniel, please, I-"

"Betty..." Daniel mumbles, his eyes are still closed. Betty leans over him "Are you okay?" she asks in almost a whisper, her heart racing.

He opens his eyes slowly and when he sees her he smiles. That smile he gives her makes her feel like she'd never felt before.

"You look gorgeous" he mutters earning a giggle out of Betty. "Oh Daniel, you're so silly sometimes" she says slapping his arm. "Come on, let me help you in your office" she says trying to make him sit up.

She helps him up from the ground thinking the magazines and papers still lying there could wait.

"What happened?" she asks softly as her arm circles his waist and she drapes his arm around her shoulder.

Daniel looks at her, his heart skips at the sight of those eyes. He smiles, especially given their proximity. "I uh...haven't really gotten sleep" he whispered. Betty looked at his eyes worriedly, but hurried him into his office sitting him down on the chaise.

She sat next to him, her hand subconsciously reaching his. "Why haven't you gotten any sleep?" she asks concerned.

The only thing that Daniel can think of at the moment is how...spectacular Betty looks and it gets his heart racing. As if it was hard to not think about Betty before, she goes and turns into a freaking goddess. He knows he's going to have a difficult time keeping those 'inappropriate' thoughts of his at bay.

"Daniel..."

"Hmm?" Daniel answers distantly.

"Daniel, you're really worrying me. Should I take you to the hospital?" she asks unsure.

"No...No, I'm fine. I'm just...I've just been thinking about my mom...I haven't really been able to sleep for days." He admits sitting back against the chaise, but leaving out that the thought of her also kept him up as well.

Daniel looks to her and notices Betty looking back at him with such concern in her eyes it's almost hypnotizing. "You uh...God, you look beautiful" he says unable to suppress his thoughts from surfacing.

Betty smiles. She feels like a hot air balloon soaring into the clouds. She blushes "thanks...I...I got contacts" she says shyly.

Daniel smiles and nods "I see that. Your eyes are so..."

"Daniel!" Alexis says as she rushes in. Betty can't explain the frustration she felt at Alexis' interruption. Then Amanda and Marc rush in both bumping into Alexis as they came in. Both had eyes wide in surprise and obvious curiosity at what happened. All Betty can think about though is what Daniel was going to say. Betty had never felt so irritated to see Alexis.

"What happened to you? Marc and Amanda said you died!" Alexis said earning a few giggles from Marc and Amanda and Marc giving Betty this 'I-told-you-so' look" Betty rolled her eyes.

Alexis glares back at Marc and Amanda and then looks back to Daniel. "Are you alright? Oh, hey Betty" She says seeming to just notice Betty, but then her eyes went wide in shock "BETTY?"

Betty simply nods, still annoyed at her interruption.

"Wow...what happened to YOU?"

Betty looks down feeling embarrassed mistaking Alexis' surprise and tone for distaste. Daniel notices Betty's discomfort and looks back to Alexis "Can you all please leave? I'm fine, okay. I just need to sleep a little. Thanks for worrying. Um..." he says trying to get rid of them without being rude.

Alexis saw Daniel take a glance at Betty. She smiled to herself "Alright Danny, no problem-o!" she says walking out winking at him before she leaves. Daniel rolls his eyes at his annoying _sister_.

Marc and Amanda leave snickering.

"Sorry about that Betty" Daniel says looking back to her. When she looks up at him, he notices her eyes seem glossy. "You alright? What's wrong?" he asks placing his hand on top of hers. She looks down, a tear slipping down. She can't help it.

"I..." another tear rolls down and it kills him inside to see her in tears. His hand reaches her cheek wiping it away. Her eyes lift to look at him. "I...I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going home!" she got up, more tears slipping down. Before she reaches the door, Daniel had hopped up and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. He closes the door so there are no more interruptions.

Betty can't look at him. She feels so embarrassed, she looks down. "Betty..."

Daniel's tone has the power to wash away all of her sadness. She looks up at him, her eyes full. The frown she sees on his face due to her tears makes her heart race. "Don't let Alexis get to you. She's...I think she was just surprised to see you look so"

"Stupid" Betty blurts out, tears slipping again. Daniel smirks, his hand lifting to her face and wiping the tears "I was going to say amazing" he said with a smile.

Betty smiles through her tears. Daniel subconsciously caresses her cheek. "You look so..." he looks at her eyes and feels captivated by their beauty. When a small smile forms on those ruby red perfect lips of hers, he smiles.

"Ok, where is my Betty and what have you done to her?" he says dropping his hand from her face and placing it in his pants pocket. Betty giggles wiping at her face; she feels the butterflies inside at him calling her _his_ Betty. She feels a strange sense of warmth and comfort at that.

He smiles at her.

"I um...I..." she wasn't sure what to tell him about her sudden drastic change in her physical appearance. "I wanted to just get contacts, but Hilda" she said with a smirk. Daniel laughed.

"You look great"

"Thanks" Betty felt tingles all over. Daniel felt awkward. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to stare at her, she looked so amazing. He couldn't look away from those hypnotizing eyes of hers. He felt like he was under the spell that was Betty.

Betty felt like she was being painted in Daniel's eyes; the way he was looking at her took her breath away. She felt herself blush and broke eye contact with him "so...um...are you sure you're okay, Daniel? Do you want to take a nap? I can manage for a while." She said in a concerned tone.

Daniel chuckled at her suggestion for him to take a nap. "I'll be ok. I think"

Betty's eyes grew more concerned. He noticed and took her hand "I promise" he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her hand. Betty felt like a feather brushed along her hand. She wanted to just melt right now.

She nodded unable to articulate words at the moment. Then, Daniel smiled. His smile completely made her stomach flip inside and jump to the moon. "I'm glad you got contacts. Your eyes are..."

"What?" she asked almost breathlessly, hypnotized by _his _charming eyes.

"Amazing...they look like honey." He said feeling a little bolder. Betty blushed, her facing turning crimson, but smiled bright and said "aww...you're so sweet, Daniel. Really?"

Daniel smiled broadly and it just made her totally want to squeal. She couldn't help it; she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his midsection hugging him tight.

Daniel smiled even bigger, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible. It felt so amazing to hold her closer and she smelled so amazing. She didn't smell like the other day though. It was softer and more like his Betty, unlike the other scent that was shockingly arousing. He closed his eyes taking her in.

Betty felt fantastic. She felt like she was hugging the world. There were butterflies fluttering about her and she felt warm and tingly and wanted to just bury herself in his embrace forever. She could admit to herself that her sister was right. She had a crush on Daniel. And it wasn't just a tiny, oh he's so cute crush, it was an 'oh my God I love him' crush. She hugged him tighter in realization.

Daniel felt like he was dying and being sent to heaven. The way Betty was making him feel turned him on, made him come alive, made him want to jump off the highest building and fly, made him want to...to just be connected to her forever.

"You're killing me" he muttered under his breath. Betty heard him and blushed. "Do you have an idea how fast my heart is racing right now?" he said in a whisper.

Betty moved back abruptly a look of concern sweeping her face "What? Are you okay?" she asks in worry.

Daniel laughs. "I'm not having a heart attack, Betty." he laughed "well, maybe, but you're causing it"

"WHAT?" she asked her eyes wide.

"BETTY!" he shouted. "I mean...you're so freaking gorgeous, you're making my heart go crazy!" he said shutting his eyes in embarrassment. God, how was it that Betty made him lose all rationality. He blurted out his thoughts like a freaking sixteen year old boy. It was making him look like a total dweeb.

Betty looks at Daniel with a dumbfounded expression on her face, but seeing that his eyes were closed in embarrassment, she smiles and wants to really jump around and squeal. She can't believe she has such an effect on Daniel, but it does wonders for her confidence.

Betty walks up to him and slowly runs her hand up his arm and leans into him "You're so sexy when you're embarrassed" she whispers.

His eyes grew wide in shock that she just did and said that.

Her hand slips down his chest "Who knew I could make Daniel Meade's heart race?" she said as her hand stopped where his heart was, meeting his eyes, able to feel how fast it really was beating. Her eyes soften at the feel of his heartbeat.

Daniel looks into her eyes and feels like a boomerang was being thrown around inside him. The tenderness he saw in her eyes makes him numb all over. All he wants to do in this moment was kiss her. Those hot lips were drawing him closer to her like a magnet.

Betty noticed Daniel had looked to her lips and was now moving closer to her. Her heart was pounding. Was Daniel going to kiss her?

As she notices his eyes fall to her lips again, his hand reaches hers that was still on his chest and encloses around hers to draw her closer to him. His other hand comes around to her waist as he leans toward her.

Betty can't help it, she leans closer, but as their lips are about to meet, she panics "So, if um you're feeling better, I'm going to go now and uh...pick up everything" she says slipping her hand away from his and stepping back taking a nervous gulp.

Daniel looks at her and feels like his heart dropped out of the sky.

He takes a breath and says "Ya, I'm good. Let me help at least" he says stepping toward her. "No, no...Really I'll take care of it, Daniel. You just relax a bit." She smiles somewhat nervously, biting her lip.

Daniel watches her, running a hand through the back of his hair. She reaches the door, but bumps into it. He smirks because she is just so adorable. He wants to just kidnap her and keep her in his office forever.

As she opens the door, she steps out and gets down on the floor to pick everything up that he dropped. He sighed continuing to watch her. Daniel didn't know what to do. He felt conflicted. He wanted to talk to her, but part of him was nervous. What would he even say to her?

He'd been acting like a moron every time he'd seen her. No wonder she got nervous and left. He also wasn't sure what was going on with his emotions. He clearly had a thing for his assistant, but he was starting to see that it was a lot more than...a thing, and he actually uh...feels something for her. Before he can approach her, he sees Henry stand over her.

"Betty? is that you?" Henry asks.

Betty looks up at him "Oh...um...hi, Henry. Yes, it's me." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes and she continues to pick everything up. When she stands up, holding the magazines to her chest, she looks at him with a small smile.

"You look...amazing, Betty." he says and places a kiss to her cheek. Betty suddenly feels extremely uncomfortable.

When Daniel sees Henry kiss Betty a blind jealously overcomes him and all he wants to do is pound that dweeb into the tiles of the floor. Daniel feels that now he has a choice to make, either go out there to the woman he is clearly falling for or stay on the sidelines and watch that moron break her heart again.

* * *

AN: Hi hope you enjoy! So what do you think Daniel's choice will be? ;)


	5. Your Beauty's Killing Me

**She's So Magnetic**

Hiiii hope you enjoy! This chapter is a little longer, I think :P  
for entertainment only! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 5 –Your Beauty's Killing Me_**

Betty looks at Henry standing in front of her and knows more than ever that he is not the right man for her. She didn't know why she panicked out of Daniel's office. Of course she wanted Daniel to kiss her, but she was scared. She didn't know why she was. She wished she could rewind and just kiss him, however the moment passed and she hoped she didn't screw up.

As Daniel looked at Betty, he knew what he had to do. He charged forward and stepped out of his office with determination.

"Betty..."

Betty smiles when she sees him. The sight of him made her forget everything around her, including her still current boyfriend, Henry.

"I really need to speak to you. Here, let me help you with that" he says sweetly taking the magazines from her hands looking at her with a smile that causes Betty to blush.

She can't look away from those blue eyes that seem to shine whenever he looks at her. With that thought, she feels her heart race.

Daniel pretends to just notice the nerd and says "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there, Grubstick. Sorry, but I need MY assistant, Betty, here, so go back to your floor and get to work. You have no business here, so get lost or I'll fire you!" he smiles "Thank you, good bye!"

He takes Betty's hand in his and pulls her along to his office not caring one bit what dorko thinks. When they get inside his office, he closes the door and Betty just watches Daniel as he walks toward his desk placing down all the magazines and papers.

Betty really can't help the smile that crosses her face, because she can tell that Daniel was jealous. She blushes. Of Henry? Who ever thought Daniel Meade, the charming, handsome bachelor, could be jealous of Henry Grubstick, the MODE accountant.

What Betty didn't realize was that Daniel was jealous of any guy that even dared to look at _his_ Betty.

"Daniel" Betty starts

Daniel turns around "Betty, look before you yell at me for invading your life, I just want you to know I'm your friend. I care about you far too much to let that idiot break your beautiful heart."

"If you want to be friends with me, then you're just going to have to deal with _me_ wanting to protect _you_. I love you too much to let someone, especially, that _grub_, hurt _my best_ friend. The only reason why I restrained myself from pounding that weasel into dust is because I respect you and didn't want you to be furious with me for doing that." He said nervously anticipating her reaction.

Betty walked over to him and stood in front of him staring at him for a few seconds. Those few seconds Daniel's heart never pounded so hard in his life. He wasn't sure if he messed up big time.

As Betty gazed up at him into those charming eyes of his, three things the he said made her heart flutter and melt inside.

1) Daniel said he was her friend.

2) He said she had a beautiful heart.

3) He said he _loved_ her too much to let someone hurt her. _His_ best friend...

She smiled looking at him "So, all that was because we're... friends?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled and took her hand pulling her closer "no...Best friends" he said with a smirk giving her hand a playful shake. Betty blushed.

"Really?" she asked with this almost longing look in her eyes. Daniel nodded still looking into those eyes.

"Best, best friends" he adds this time losing himself to those enchanting eyes again and pulling her hand toward him, so that she was drawn closer to him.

Betty felt her heart race as she felt Daniel pull her closer to him. "So uh...about that almost kiss" Daniel whispered to her, his heart strumming inside at his boldness.

"Yeah... almost" she whispered. Daniel noticed that she seemed upset that it was almost. He smiled and pulled her closer into him "It doesn't have to be almost"

Betty's eyes gleamed in wonder as she looked at him. Daniel smiled leaning forward, just as he was about to kiss her, the door opens and in a panic Betty removes her hand from Daniel's so quickly he loses his balance; as Daniel trips forward, Betty tries to steady him by grabbing his arm, but with the angle she grabbed him, they both end up on the ground.

"Oww" Daniel groaned when they landed on the floor, Betty on top of him. "Oh my God, Daniel, I'm so sorry!" Betty said in concern, her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. She leaned on top of him; her hand was on his chest, as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, her heart seemed to be racing from the fall, as well as her proximity and the fact that she was lying on top of Daniel.

"It seems that you just want to kill me today." He said jokingly, a smirk crossing his face. Betty blushed, looking down.

He laughed looking at her finding her so adorable. There was only one woman on the earth that could charm Daniel just from her clumsiness and that was his beautiful Betty. His hand came up to move the hair that had fallen in front of her face. Betty felt a wave of tingles down her body at the sweet gesture. She smiled looking at him, when they both hear footsteps approach them and Betty looks up to see Wilhelmina with her arms crossed over her chest.

They both look up at her with small guilty smiles. "If you two are done playing when you should be working I need to see you, Daniel." She rolls her eyes at them. "So I see you finally decided to look like you belong at a fashion magazine, Betty, and managed to have Daniel fall for you. Literally." She said with a smirk.

Daniel had never seen someone's face turn so red when he looked to Betty. He wanted to kiss her so bed. She was so cute when she was mortified. Daniel chuckled at Wilhelmina's statement.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Wilhelmina said as she turned and left. Daniel looked to Betty who was still on top of him and didn't even bother to try and move, which he was surprised at, but not at all complaining about. She looked to him shyly.

"Even Wilhelmina sees that you're killing me" he said with a grin. Betty blushes and that just does it for Daniel.

"God, you're _killing _me Betty. You're so gorgeous, I can't take it!" he says grabbing her face and pulling her down closer to have Betty's lips crash against his.

At first Betty was surprised, but immediately melted into the kiss. She leaned into him, her hands moving up his chest, as she lost herself in the kiss.

She couldn't believe that she was kissing Daniel. He had KISSED HER! She felt her heart flutter and her stomach was in knots from the insane feelings she got with him kissing her so passionately, his hands weaving through her hair and back to her face.

Daniel pulled her closer and his lips were driving her crazy; it felt so good.

One of her hands came slowly up his toned chest, to his face and through the side of his hair as she deepened the kiss. Daniel was amazed that he was finally kissing Betty. His Betty. The Betty he'd been fantasizing about almost nonstop. Kissing her was making his heart pound against his ribcage. She made him feel things he'd never felt before now. Those gorgeous lips of hers were driving him mad with warmth and desire. He just wanted to be lost in her.

"Oo, Daniel and Betty are making a baby!" that was when they broke apart, their cheeks flushed from the intense kiss and Betty's lips temptingly red. He wanted to kiss her again so bad, but seeing that they created an audience, he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Betty quickly scrambled off him in embarrassment. Daniel got up somewhat reluctantly.

They both stood at the foot of his desk to see Marc, Amanda, Alexis, Christina and Wilhelmina all in his office looking at them. Wilhelmina looked annoyed, Christina looked shocked and Alexis, Marc and Amanda had the biggest grins on their faces.

Betty felt so embarrassed. She couldn't believe that that just happened. It was one thing to kiss Daniel, but having the whole MODE staff see them was another. She felt like she was on fire right now and Daniel was not making things better.

He placed his hand on her arm "Betty, don't worry about them. They don't care"

"I CARE!" Wilhelmina bellowed out. "Instead of working like you should, EDITOR IN CHIEF, you're making kissy face with your now mildly attractive assistant! I said I needed to speak to you!"

Daniel looked at her "Uh...ok, fine then. Let's go!" He was about to follow her out, when he stepped back next to Betty. He placed his hand to her cheek. Her eyes met his; her cheeks were still red in embarrassment. He smiled at her "I didn't mean to embarrass you. You're just so..." he shook his head taking a glance at her and looked back to her eyes "so beautiful" he said blowing out a breath.

She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy. "I'll talk to you-"

"DANIEL!" Wilhelmina called. "...later" Daniel mumbled rolling his eyes "I'm COMING!" he yelled back. He smiled at Betty before leaving. As he left through his office door, Christina, Amanda and Marc all gave him smiley looks and winks and Alexis followed him out shaking her head at her baby brother.

Amanda rushed over to Betty, and Marc and Christina followed.

"I told you he was your LUVAH!" Marc said teasingly. Betty's face flamed with embarrassment. She brought her hands up to her face for cover.

"It's ok, Betty. We only saw a little bit of you two going at it!" Amanda said causing Betty to groan in mortification.

"Since when'd you have a thing for Danny-boy?" Christina asked in surprise.

"Since Betty got all hot and spicy!" Amanda said in her classic seductive voice. "Yeah! She wanted to seduce her _luvah_!" Marc added.

"Should a known it'd happen sooner or later" Christina said. Betty peeked through her hands in curiosity. "What?" she mumbled.

"I told you before you're addicted 'im!"

"God, this is so embarrassing!" Betty said dropping her hands. "I should quit and never show my face here again!"

"Don't go and do that now!" Christina said. "Ya, MODE would be less fun without you!" Amanda interrupted.

"You finally got 'im to fall in love with you and you want to run off!" Christina finished.

Betty's eyes went wide "What? He's not in love with me!" Betty said in shock.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "He was practically drooling all over you." Amanda said.

"And you made Daniel Meade FAINT! PASSOUT! CAPOOF! when he saw you" Marc said with a grin. Betty blushed "he was just...tired. He hadn't slept."

"But you sure made him wake up" Amanda said with a grin. Betty blushed even further.

"Oo, Bet-ty! You love im too!" Christina said seeing how flustered Betty was getting; her comment caused Betty to blush even more. "Good lord, you're turning into a hot pepper, you're so red!" Christina said with a laugh.

Betty covered her face in humiliation. They all laughed at how embarrassed she was getting. "Bettyyy! You. Like. Daniel." Amanda said in a playful tone.

"What about...Henry?" Betty said although she didn't know why. She could care less at the moment. She already planned she was going to break up with him.

Amanda and Marc looked at her like she was nuts to even try to compare the dork to the hunk.

"Betty, are you freaking kidding? You need to kick the loser to the curb! He already has his slutty baby mama. Don't ever tell anyone I said this. It stays in this room. You deserve better than that nerd who got some other chick knocked up and is just playing you because you're too nice! You're smart, but sometimes you do stupid things!" Amanda said in annoyance.

Betty looked at her and actually listened to her. She knew that was the truth. She really did let Henry walk all over her. Because she was nice she figured that was all she could get was this secret romance with Henry.

"You need a guy like Daniel, who doesn't care what anyone thinks and is bold enough to kiss you in front of the whole world and still stand up and say nobody cares."

Betty couldn't help the smile that was on her face at Amanda's little rant. Amanda grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her towards her almost making her trip; she held her arms up and said "You have to say I'm Betty Suarez, I'm so hot and fabulous I can get Daniel Meade!"

Betty and Christina laughed. Marc rolled his eyes "You know Betty's too shy to say that, Mandy!"

Amanda dropped Betty's arms "Whyyy? You have to make your man want you!" Amanda grabbed Betty by her shoulders.

"You listen to me, Betty. You can't let Daniel think he can just kiss you whenever he wants because you're all gorgeous now. You have to make him work for it. Show him that you're worth the effort."

Betty felt so dizzy with everything Marc, Amanda and Christina were saying. It was making her heart race.

Christina looked at Betty with a smile "I'm with the chicki on that one, luv."

Marc's eyes bugged out "I forgot about Wili! She's going to kill me!" He rushed out of the office "I hate you, Betty! You and your drama!" Marc said before he left. Betty and Christina giggled.

Betty couldn't believe that all this happened in a day...and to think it was all because Daniel told her she smelled nice. The perfume that Claire gave her!

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think :P


	6. Beneath Your Beautiful

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hiii I hope you all enjoy. I don't know if this is any good, its more just their thoughts._

For entertainment only :P

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_ –**_ Beneath Your Beautiful_**

Daniel could not smack the grin that was on his face. He'd never felt so alive before.

He kissed Betty and she kissed him back. God she had the most amazing lips. When her hand came up his chest and through his hair he felt the heat throughout his whole body.

He couldn't understand how looking at her made him want to cherish her and love her sweetly, but thinking about her or kissing her he just wanted to tear her clothes off and make her scream his name. It drove him wild.

He could tell Betty was so embarrassed that everyone saw them kissing like that, but for some reason he wasn't ashamed of that, in fact, he was proud to say that he and Betty kissed and he didn't care who saw them or what they thought about them.

When he walked out of his office, Marc was grinning and Amanda had winked at him, smiling. He smiled further for some reason. They practically encouraged him, which he found strange since he thought they both didn't like Betty.

But who could not like Betty? Sure she dressed rather eccentric at times, but she, when you got to know her, she was sweet and kind, and smart and a good friend.

He couldn't imagine someone not liking Betty after knowing her. She was like a caterpillar on the outside and a butterfly on the inside. Except today she was more than a butterfly, she was a freaking goddess. He'd never felt his throat choke up before like it did when he was looking at her.

Whenever she hugged him he felt like she was giving him the whole world in that hug. It made him tingle all over.

He still couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. He was so glad she got contacts.

He wondered what she said to Hilda to have her completely make her over. Had Betty talked about him? He wondered what she would have said.

He smiled thinking Betty was a knock-out today. Quite literally, she managed to make him pass out.

Maybe he would tell her that later to boost her confidence. He smirked.

As Daniel followed Wilhelmina out and Alexis followed him, he got a smack on his back from Alexis. "I knew it!" Alexis said with a smirk.

"What?" he asked as he smacked her back

"You have a crush on Betty? So convenient for you to act on it now that she's hot" she said causing Daniel to frown momentarily. He didn't want Betty to just think he kissed her because she was hot. He just felt like a magnet was pulling him to her. Her eyes and smile just sucked him in.

It was her fault for being so goddamn sexy!

Daniel stood in front of Wilhelmina, with Alexis next to him. He wasn't sure what she was saying. It was going in one ear and out the other.

All he could think about was Betty and what he would say to her. He wondered what she was doing now. Were Marc and Amanda teasing her, was Christina telling Betty that she was crazy for letting a guy like Daniel play her?

He sighed "DANIEL! I feel like I'm talking to a wall!" Wilhelmina fumed.

"ehm...sorry" he mumbled. Wilhelmina continued to talk to him and Alexis about the next issue and how it had to be better. He was sort of paying attention, but his mind would drift back to Betty, her smile, that sparkly look in her eyes...that smile

He felt Alexis nudge his arm, because she saw that he had a goofy looking smile on his face. She could clearly see that he was daydreaming about Betty. Her goofball of a brother was so crushing on Betty.

She knew it! She knew when she first saw Daniel and Betty together that he looked at Betty differently. He was so caring and considerate of her. She'd never seen her brother act like that with anyone.

Alexis shook her head.

"Wilhelmina, I know what you're saying. In fact, I've been working on the next issue all weekend. I have lots of ideas" Daniel mentioned.

"Well, good. We'll take a look at them tomorrow. Now leave!" she said in annoyance. When Daniel and Alexis left, she poked his shoulder. "You like Bettyyyy" she said teasingly.

Daniel rolled his eyes "What are we, five?" he said looking at her with a smirk. Alexis grinned "You're so full of it! I can't believe you told poor Betty that no one cared"

"I just wanted her to be less freaked out." Daniel said in defense.

"She was so embarrassed."

"Yeah...she's so cute" Daniel said with that same goofy smile. Alexis shook her head. "Dude, you need to be easy on her."

"What do you mean?" Daniel looked at Alexis in confusion.

"You can't let Betty think you kissed her just because she's gorgeous."

"I know..." Daniel whispered looking down.

"So, what do I do?" he asked looking at her. Alexis grinned and then went on to give him suggestions on what he should do with Betty.

During the day, Daniel and Betty worked together as they'd done in the past, an occasional smile exchanged, but for the most part they remained professional. Although, every time she looked at him all he wanted to do was pull her in his office and kiss the sense out of her.

The more he saw her the more he admired something new about her. For one thing she had such a great body. Who knew Betty was this hot and sexy under that crazy poncho. The fact that she had curves of a goddess made his pulse quicken.

With all the clothes on her before he'd never noticed how lovely her skin was. It was almost this light mocha color. How he wanted to just trail his hand along her body.

And that face, with the glasses before and the way she wore her hair he could never really see how pretty she was. She was like a piece of art where there was something more to admire the longer he looked.

He smiled thinking about that smile she gave him that was purely a 'Daniel smile'. Yes, so he was that lame that he called it a Daniel smile. It was just the way she smiled at him in that special way.

Like he was special to her in some way

And those eyes...if he could just stare at her, he would never look away from those eyes. He felt like she could see into his heart with them. They were so deep and filled with warmth. He felt like he could lose himself in her just by catching her gaze.

When she wasn't completely paying attention, he watched her and how the light shined in her eyes when she was happy or excited about something. And when she smiled that signature Betty smile, he could see the light in her eyes.

He would be lying to himself if he just said he was falling for her because of her looks. It was her overall demeanor when she talked or when she squealed in happiness and delight or when she threw her arms around him in a hug that made him forget the world that made him really love her beauty.

Her physical beauty was one thing, but her lively and loving spirit is what really stole his heart.

* * *

As Betty sat at her desk scheduling the next photo shoot, all she could think about was Daniel. How could she have never realized how much she adored her boss? Of course that was before when she thought she could never be a girl he would like.

Betty wondered about the perfume that Claire gave her. She took it out of her desk drawer a few times and observed it. She wondered what it was that got Daniel so stirred up. Of course, she wasn't wearing that perfume today. She had forgotten when she got to the office.

She smiled glancing into his office to see him writing something. He glanced up and when he saw her looking in his office he smiled that charming Daniel smile of his.

That smile of his made her heart flutter about inside her and caused butterflies in her stomach. It was such a sweet smile. She called it the 'Real Daniel Smile'. She knew it was silly, but whenever he smiled at her or looked at her she felt like she could see the Daniel that no one else could see. The real Daniel.

She knew he gave off this front to people, but when she was with him she always saw something deeper; the Daniel Meade that was sweet and kind and considerate and a really good friend. She knew that that Daniel was inside him just waiting to be ignited.

She knew it was rather bold of her to think, but she felt like she brought that Daniel out. Every time she caught Daniel staring at her it sent tingles through her body.

The way he watched her, it was like he was discovering something new about her. She would notice him smile and then look away like he saw something magical. It made her feel butterflies.

She never knew she could feel so wonderful, especially because of Daniel. Her handsome charming friend.

_Boy was he handsome. _

Every time she went in his office she would catch herself starting at the gorgeous features of his face, or those eyes, his arms and chest that were exposed by his shirt and sleeves.

She felt so naughty, but she wondered how it would feel to run her hands along his chest and feel those muscles in his arms.

At one moment she was looking at him she lost herself to her fantasy of wanting to pull Daniel up from his chair by his tie and kiss him like her life depended on his kiss to live. How she wanted to kiss him again, but she was going to try the advice Amanda gave her about making him work for it.

At the moment, it seemed that things were normal between them, so she didn't push anything. Although when her hand touched his as she handed him some documents to sign she never felt such a shock to her system. That simple touch made her heart race and her body and heart react in a way that was almost overwhelming.

As Betty got up to leave at the end of the day, she walked into Daniel's office with him. "I'm going to go now, Daniel."

"Alright Betty. I'll catch you later." He said as he walked toward his desk.

"Oh, no you don't!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're staying again tonight?" she asked looking at him in concern. "Daniel, you told me yourself you haven't slept in days. I'm worried about you. You have to rest" she said, the concern bubbling up the more she thought about it.

Daniel smiled gently and placed his hand on top of hers that was on his arm "Betty...I'll be fine. I just have to get some things done and then I'll go home. I promise"

She looked at him, but the worry was still there. A smile rose to his face when he thought of a much better idea. "Hey..." he said in a soft tone that gave her tingles "I have a better idea."

She listened to him getting lost in those blue eyes of his. "Why don't you...keep me company" he said with a smirk.

Betty smiled. "Okay"

"Really?" he replied in surprise, really thinking she was going to fight him on this.

"Sure" she said with a nod. Daniel smiled and wrapped an arm around her "Great"

* * *

AN: :D


	7. Trying to Fight It

**She's So Magnetic**

_hiiii loves so glad you liked the last chapter. Here is the next one. hehe I like this one ;)  
Hoep you enjoy. Love you!_

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 7 – Trying to Fight It_**

As Daniel wrapped his arm around her, he felt so happy that Betty wanted to stay with him. He didn't really have that much to do since he'd done the majority of the work over the weekend, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend so he could spend more time with Betty.

He knew it was so lame, but hanging out at night felt like they were on a date. Although they'd done that many a times, things were sort of different now. They kissed for one thing.

As Daniel walked to his desk he picked up the phone "So, do you want me to order any food?" he asked wanting to be considerate of her, especially if she was going to stay and help him. And Daniel remembered Alexis' tip.

_Do nice things for her to show you care._

Betty smiled "I guess...I am a little hungry."

"Alright, so what will it be? Chinese or Thai?" he suggested knowing how much she liked Thai food. Betty grinned and walked over to him "What do you think?" she asked with, if he wasn't mistaken, in an almost flirty way.

He grinned himself. "I think...you like Thai" he said looking into her eyes as he said it. She smiled "You thought correct" she said with a giggle. Daniel shook his head. "Ok then, Thai it is" he said.

He ordered the food and while they waited he showed Betty what he'd been working on.

They were standing behind his desk, the work scattered on top. Betty was standing where his chair was and Daniel leaning against his desk as he was looking out the window.

As Betty was scanning through the photographs he compiled and the ideas he wrote down he looked to her. As he watched her, he just thought he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Yes, she may have completely redone herself, but she was still the same Betty underneath. The spark in her eyes that she got when she was thinking of something or when she liked something, it made him smile to see that. He wished he could show the world that there was more to Betty than what they saw.

The wheels in his brain were turning as he looked at her.

"Betty?"

"Hmm..." she answered still looking at the photos he gathered. Daniel leisurely draped his right leg across the other "What would you think if I said I wanted to...put...you on the cover of MODE" he asked now gazing out the window.

Betty turned her face to look at him as if she was hearing things. After a minute of silence, Betty finally spat "What?"

He smirked and looked to her "You heard me"

"Are you crazy, Daniel? What on earth would possess you to do that?" she asked in shock.

He smiled looking at her "You" he said. "You're joking right?" she said with a laugh.

He shook his head "nope." She just stared at him for a few minutes.

Daniel now stood up turning to face her "Come on, Betty. Think about it. You're always talking about how MODE doesn't appeal to the average girl and that it makes girls think they need to be sticks to be beautiful, but...you" he stepped closer to her causing Betty's heart to start racing "you're so beautiful...and you're not a stick. You have curves."

Betty looked at him.

He smiled at her and stepped even closer. Now Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. She could smell his cologne that completely took over her senses and made her want to melt.

His hand ghosted through her hair "Your hair looks gorgeous...you have such beautiful eyes..." he continued his voice getting softer with each compliment.

His fingers wove through her hair "...and such perfect lips..." his eyes rose to hers "...and a great smile" he whispered as his fingers trailed down across her cheek causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

He stepped even closer now so close that she could feel the heat from him. "The best thing of all..." he whispered as his lips stopped by her ear "that heart of yours" he said before he moved back her hair behind her ear, "what do you think?" he whispered in her ear causing her to feel tingles all over and a knot in her stomach.

Betty was in a state of utter shock at everything that Daniel just said to her...and how he said it. It gave her butterflies.

She opened her eyes and turned her face to look at him, their lips were almost touching "I think..." she started to whisper glancing at his lips but looking back to those spell binding eyes "...you're crazy" she said softly.

He smiled looking at her eyes. "Touché" he whispered back, as he was about to kiss her his phone rang making them jump from the sound. "Shit" he said stepping back to calm down his racing heart. Betty could only stand there and stare at him as he reached for the phone.

"That's the food..." he said picking up his phone. He muttered "shit" under his breath as he walked around his desk "Uh...I'll go get it okay?" he said.

All she could do was nod, she felt frozen in place. She watched him as he left. Was this really happening? She felt like if she pinched herself right now she would wake up from this crazy dream. She pinched her fingers together to her arm "oww!"

She let out a deep breath. She stood there for a minute in the silence of the night. She slumped in Daniel's chair and swiveled around "This is crazy" she said to herself

"Daniel wants me to be a model...on the cover of MODE? He's officially lost it" she said to herself as she gazed out the window. "He was about to kiss me" she sighed dropping her head back against the chair.

"His idea wasn't bad...but why me?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes picturing him saying all those sweet things about her. The one that touched her heart the most was how he said her heart was the best thing about her. She sighed. "I love you, Daniel" she murmured to herself.

When Daniel walked back in his office, his heart dropped when he didn't see her, but then he saw his chair spin around with her sitting in it. Her eyes were closed and she had a content, almost blissful smile on her face.

He smiled, feeling his heart race seeing her still there. "Psst" he said then whistled. She opened her eyes and when she saw him she felt like her heart exploded out of her chest. He smiled walking over to the desk and placed the bags on top.

"Had time to think about my offer?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded still leaning back in the chair. Suddenly a somewhat wicked grin came across her face as she leaned forward in the chair placing both of her hands together and holding them up.

"I've taken your offer into great consideration Mr. Meade..." she said in a professional demeanor, Daniel laughed

"...however; I believe I still need a little time to think it over completely. If you don't mind" she said with a pretty smile. He laughed and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Suarez. Uh...if you can please have your decision by tomorrow morning, that would be wonderful" he said with a smirk.

Betty smiled and nodded "Great sir" she held her hand out to him. He laughed and held his arm out shaking her hand "Deal?"

She shook his hand, her eyes locking on his "Deal"

He shook his head. When he was letting go of her hand, she kept her hand held around his. He looked into her eyes. She blushed and let go of his hand looking down nervously.

He smiled as he watched her "You know you'd make a great boss someday" he said causing her to look up. She smiled "You think so?"

He nodded "I can see you in the future sitting behind your desk in your office running your magazine."

She smiled with a wistful look in her eyes. Her eyes flipped back to his "I hope you're around"

He smiled "I'll probably be getting you your coffee and bagel" he teased. Betty giggled "I could get used to that" she said as she leaned back in his chair folding her arms behind her head. He laughed.

"Come on, let's eat"

She smiled and hopped up from the chair coming around the desk. They ended up eating at the table by the chaise. Somehow, they'd fallen asleep on the fuzzy rug that was on the floor after working on his idea for a while.

It was 11pm when Daniel woke up. He looked to Betty lying next to him wearing his jacket that he'd given to her when she said she got cold. He remembered Alexis' other tip.

_Always make her feel warm and safe when she's with you. _

He smiled as he looked at her sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want her family to worry about her.

He could hear Betty's light breathing. It was so soothing to hear. He lifted his hand to her face and moved back the hair that was in front. "I hope you say yes" he whispered in the quiet of his office.

As he was about to touch her lips, her phone started ringing. He sat up and reached across her for it and saw that Hilda was calling.

"Betty..." Daniel touched her arm.

"Mmm Daniel..."

Daniel raised his eyebrow looking at Betty who was still sleeping.

"That feels so good" she mumbled. Daniel's eyes widened. He gulped. It was already hard enough trying not to fantasize about her. "hmhmhm stop...that tickles" she said with a giggle. Daniel let out a breath trying to control his desire to start kissing her.

"Uh...Betty?" Daniel shook her arm now trying so hard not to fantasize too much about what might be going on in that dream of hers. "Hmm?" Betty mumbled her eyes opening and closing. He held her phone up "Your sister's been calling"

Betty's eyes widened and she sat up quickly "Oh my God, I can't believe I fell asleep. Hilda is going to kill me for not calling" she took the phone and dialed back. All Daniel could think about as he watched her phone back was what she was dreaming about. Darn, she sounded so sexy. He wanted to touch her everywhere and kiss those gorgeous lips.

"Oh my God Hilda, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep... I'm at the office. Ya, with Daniel. We were working. No! Stop it, Hilda." Betty laughed. "No, I'm not" she rolled her eyes "Fine... I will. Not _now_! Yes, he is. Absolutely not! I'll leave in a few minutes. Ok, bye." Betty let out a breath putting her phone down beside her.

Daniel just continued to watch her. He wondered what Hilda was asking her. "I am what?" he asked curiously.

Betty looked to him "uh...Hilda asked me if you were next to me."

Daniel looked at her with his eyebrow raised "ok...uh...listen, Betty, I uh...what were you dreaming about?"

She looked to him with _her _eyebrow raised. She blushed causing Daniel to look at her even more interested.

"Why do you ask?" she asked wondering if she was sleep talking again. "Well, you uh...said uh...you said my name and that _it _feels so good all uh...sexily and then you giggled and said something tickles."

Betty blushed "You and I were...um...at the beach and...God, this is so embarrassing..."

Daniel looked at her like he was on the verge of exploding. "I was standing in the water and told you it felt good. And then the tickling, well you found a feather and started tickling me with it." she explained her face reddening.

All Daniel could do was smile. Here he was thinking she was having some sexy dream about him and all it was was that they were at the beach together. He shook his head. "You're adorable. I love you." He said not realizing what he let slip.

Both of their eyes went wide in surprise. "I just mean...uh" he shut his eyes "I only meant...I just thought you were so cute, that's all" he said feeling like an idiot. Betty smiled "It's ok..." she said with a giggle.

"Um...I should go home. It's late."

"Ya...let me take you home"

"No, Daniel, really, you don't have to. It's so late as it is"

"Exactly. I'm not going to let you go on the subway at this time of night. I'm taking you home, end of story" he said with a resolute tone. She knew there was no arguing with that. "Ok" she sighed getting up to get her things. She started to take his jacket off, but he placed his hand on her arm "You keep it until I take you home"

She nodded feeling chills despite her warm covering.

As the town car drove them to Queens Betty dozed off again, this time with Daniel's arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. His head was resting against hers as he mindlessly rubbed her arm. He felt his own eyes closing, as sleep was overtaking him.

He hadn't gotten sleep in days, so now he felt himself crashing. When they reached Betty's house, the driver tried to wake them many times, it wasn't until he practically shouted that Daniel woke up. "Uh...sorry about that, James" Daniel bit his lip sheepishly.

"Betty..."

"Hmm..."

"Betty...you're home" he said rubbing her arm. "Mmm...You're home" she mumbled. Daniel looked at her in thought for a moment but then shook his head and shook her arm "Betty, sweetie, come on" he sat her up gently. She started to open her eyes sleepily.

"Daniel?"

"Yes...it's me."

She smiled sleepily at him "You're a nice boy" she said as she patted his cheek. He laughed and opened the door to get out. "Come on, silly, you need to sleep" he said as he pulled her out of the car.

He walked her to the house. She started to wake up as they approached the door. When they stopped at the door, she looked at him with a smile. "Thanks Daniel."

"For what?" he asked

"Being so sweet...and the dinner, and the nice things you said. I had a nice night" she said.

Daniel smiled "I'll see you tomorrow. Remember my uh...proposition" he said with a smirk. She nodded. "Ok...good night" Betty really wanted him to kiss her, but then she remembered what Amanda said. If he tries to kiss her again she should turn her face so he gets her cheek, but before she knew what was happening Daniel had already kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Betty."

Betty looked at him feeling butterflies everywhere. "Daniel...are you sure you'll be ok getting home?" she asked in concern. He nodded with a smile. "I promise. I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. Despite what you think, I can take care of myself sometimes." He said causing her to giggle.

"Ok. Bye" she said leaning against her door.

"See ya" he sighed. He really wanted to kiss her again, but he remembered Alexis.

_When you go to kiss, kiss her on the cheek. It makes her think you're sweet. _He rolled his eyes telling Alexis "gee thanks" He was starting to want to punch Alexis!

"I'll uh...text you when I get home" he said wanting her to not worry about him. She smiled and nodded. Betty watched him walk back to the town car until he turned around and looked back at her. She felt like her heart was going to come out of her body and run a marathon. He smiled that Daniel smile and got into the car.

She sighed smiling leaning back when the door opened causing her to fall back. Thank goodness Hilda was behind and caught her "Woah, what? Gee Betty"

"Gosh Hilda!" Betty smacked her sister's shoulder. "Oww" Hilda smacked Betty back. "Stop it!" Betty pushed Hilda inside. "You stop!"

"So, how was your date?" Hilda asked teasingly. Betty rolled her eyes "It wasn't a date" she said as she walked up the stairs. "Whatever. I know you're too tired to talk. Good night sis"

"Night" Betty muttered as she sauntered up the steps. Hilda shook her head.

* * *

Hope you like it :DD


	8. Thoughts of You

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hiiiii my lovesss! I hope you're doing well! sorry I updated late. I started classes again this past week and my internet wasn't working today until after I got off work. :/ so ya, I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but it will most likely be maybe one or two updates a week since school started. Thanks for your patience. :D love you all. I'll also try and get an update of Sprinkles and Confetti before I got to sleep soon._

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Thoughts of You**

_Daniel was in a state of complete wonderment as he watched the beauty walking toward him. _

_The sunlight from the setting sun cast a golden glow around her, her lovely gold dress seemed to shimmer like the sun reflecting into the sea, the wind was blowing, so her dress was flowing to one side, along with her hair that flowed like silk. _

_She was a goddess and she was walking toward him. When she stopped in front of him she smiled that beaming smile, her hands came up and rested around his waist as she pulled herself closer to him. Her lips stopped close to his ear making his heart race at her closeness. _

_"I love you" she whispered to him before she moved back and pushed his shoulder. _

_"Tag, you're it!" Betty said giggling as she ran down the shoreline after having pushed Daniel. _

_"You're so going to pay for that, missy!" Daniel said as he chased after her. _

_Betty was giggling as she was running through the water. As Daniel was catching up to her, he tried to push her but wasn't close enough. Betty squealed and started running faster. Daniel laughed and charged forward. _

_Just as he was about to reach her she turned around and kicked her feet through the water splashing him quite a bit, enough to make him stop as it splashed in his face. Betty laughed and ran toward him. He smiled and grabbed her around her waist twirling her around. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_As Daniel stopped and let her down he looked at her eyes and pulled her close for a kiss. He felt her drawing him even closer into her and felt his heart rate quicken. _

Daniel hugged the pillow tighter to him; his alarm sprang to life causing him to wake up from his wonderful dream. He opened his eyes and reached for his phone turning off the alarm. He folded his arms underneath his head and smiled thinking about Betty. He couldn't wait to see her again. He wanted to see that smile of hers and feel her body warmly against his as he hugged her.

He sighed and got up to get dressed. He woke up early so he could visit his mother before going to work. He hated that his mother was locked up. He hoped they could prove her innocent. He hated to think it, but he felt that would be unlikely. It seemed the only thing that was making him forget all his problems was Betty.

He smiled. _His Betty..._

* * *

When Betty woke up she woke with a bright smile. As she got up to pick out her clothes, she opened her closet and had no clue what to wear. Everything in her closet suddenly looked tacky or too eccentric.

Searching through her closet she finally decided on a black pencil skirt she had and a black button up long sleeve blouse with repeated white hearts. Justin had bought her the blouse, but at the time she thought it was too tight and accentuated her breasts too much; now she thought it wouldn't hurt to show her figure a little. With that thought in mind, she ditched the stockings she would normally wear with the skirt.

After taking a shower and getting dressed she headed down stairs and into the kitchen. When she walked in she opened the fridge and got some orange juice, when she turned around she saw Justin, Hilda and her Papi sitting around the table with their mouths hanging open. She looked at them strangely.

"O.M.G. You. Look. fabulous!" Justin said excitedly. Betty smiled. "Wow Betty. Look at you" Hilda said getting up and taking Betty's hand and spinning her around so she could look at her. Betty blushed under her family's attention to her.

"You...you don't think it looks bad on me?" she asked self-consciously, although she actually felt great about herself.

"No way, you look gorgeous." Hilda said giving her a smile. Betty smiled at her.

Her Papi got up and walked over to her "You look very pretty, mija" he said and placed a kiss to her cheek before going over to the coffee machine. "Thanks guys...um...D...Daniel said he...uh..."

Just at the mention of Daniel's name they all gave their full attention to her. It made her cheeks flame. "...he wants to put me on the cover of MODE" she said gulping nervously for some reason. Their eyes all went wide "WHAT?" they all said in unison. Betty blushed.

"OMG AB that is AWESOMEE!" Justin squealed excitedly running over to her and hugging her. She giggled. "I didn't say yes" she said.

"WHY NOT, AB?" Justin said in shock. Her father and Hilda continued to stare in shock. "Well, I mean...think about it. _Me? _on the cover of MODE? That's crazy" she stated.

"That's amazing! What kid can say his aunt is on the cover of MODE? You should totally do it!" he said "Please, please, please!" he cried excitedly shaking her arm back and forth. Betty giggled.

She looked at her father and Hilda "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think...that's...um..." Hilda smiled "so AMAZING!" Hilda shrieked now the one jumping up and down hugging her sister. Justin joined them. Betty laughed. "Really?"

"Heck yes! Wow, mami"

Betty blushed. She looked at her dad and he just smiled with a nod. She smiled brightly "So um...I should say yes?" she asked them all.

"YES!" they shouted in unison. Betty laughed. "ok...um...oh my God. I'm going to be on the cover of MODE" she said in shock. They all smiled looking at her.

She bit her lip. "YAYAY!" Justin and Hilda cheered hugging her again. This time she jumped in excitement too. They laughed hugging her tighter.

After eating, Betty was heading out when Hilda followed her out. "Hey..."

Betty looked at her "hey"

"So, you never told me what happened last night"

Betty blushed in response. "Oo, did you guys do it?" Hilda asked with a spark in her eyes. "Hilda! No! I told you yesterday. Gosh, why did you have to ask me all those questions when he was right next to me?"

Hilda grinned. Betty rolled her eyes. "We just had dinner and he showed me what he had been working on. He asked me if I wanted to be on the cover of MODE and we fell asleep after eating. That's all."

"Mhmm" Hilda responded trying not to say anything.

"He didn't even kiss me good night. Well, he kissed my cheek."

"Mhm"

"What do you mean 'mhm'? Is that all you're going to say?" she asked annoyed. Hilda grinned "So NOW you want me to talk?" she teased. Betty pushed her shoulder. "Shut up."

Hilda laughed and hooked her arm through Betty's "So, no kiss?" she asked looking at Betty's face.

Her face turned red instantly. "Oh, there was a kiss" She said with a nod, her heart racing just at the thought of it. Hilda smiled wide "OOO!"

Betty blushed even more. "God, it was...amazing" she said almost out of breath. Hilda watched her eyes and smiled "Aw Betty...you love him" she asked seeing that look in her eyes. Betty turned her face to look at her sister. She nodded.

Hilda hugged her arm more. "How was the kiss?"

"Incredible" she sighed

"Oh my god it was so embarrassing though, because Wilhelmina walked in when he was about to kiss me and I clutched his arm wrong so we both fell to the ground. When she walked out Daniel just grabbed my face and kissed me. I've never been kissed that way before. It felt like he...like he wanted me." She said, her face turning red.

Hilda grinned. "...and..." Betty's face turned even redder "I...wanted him, too, so I kind of got lost into the kiss and his hands came through my hair and to my face. I was so lost in him. Amanda, god she blurted out that we were making a baby." Betty's face was so red it was funny.

Hilda's eyes widened "wow"

"Everyone saw us. It was so embarrassing. We got up from the floor and Wilhelmina, Alexis, Marc, Amanda and Christina were there. God, everyone knows" she said placing her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

Hilda laughed "Oh god, Betty. You're totally nuts about him. I can tell."

Betty looked at her "It's so crazy. How could I possible love Daniel? It's only been one day."

"One day of pent up feelings for two years, girl."

"You wanna know what else is embarrassing?"

"What?" Hilda laughed already. Betty blushed "When I was sleeping I supposedly mumbled his name and..." she shut her eyes in embarrassment "he said I uh...said it felt good all sexy."

Hilda's eyes went wide "Were you having a dirty dream about Daniel?" she asked. Betty blushed "yes, no, sort of...I told him the G version. I left out the uh...sexy stuff" she said blushing, her heart hammering in her chest just remembering her dream.

"Ooohoo Betty... having sex dreams about your boss!"

"Noo..."

"Hate to break it to you honey, he's still your boss" she said with a nod.

Betty rolled her eyes "I know that! Oh my God, what if everyone thinks Daniel is just putting me on the cover because he...likes me or something. Won't that look bad?" she asked feeling in a panic.

"I'm sure Daniel has other reasons that he could come up with."

"Well, he did say that he wanted to show that beauty is not only what is typically shown in magazines and show girls that there is more than just the stick thin models we see."

Hilda smiled "You see...he clearly knows what he's doing. It seems like he thought about it before he even asked you."

"I guess you're right. I should go."

"Alright honey, have fun" she winked at her. Betty blushed. "Don't molest your boss!" she teased her further. Betty shoved her making Hilda laugh.

"Gee, you're violent when you're in love" Hilda said with a laugh. "Hildaa" Betty laugh "stop it" she blushed.

"Aw, I love you, Betty!" Hilda hugged her happily. "I'm so glad you kicked Henry to the curb. He was never good for you."

"Oh my God, I have to talk to Henry. I completely forgot about him."

"Hah!" Hilda laughed.

"Stop it, Hilda. I didn't even break up with him yet" Betty said in a panic. "I have to go!" she left.

"BYE!" Hilda yelled after her. Betty waved as she ran to get to work to talk to Henry.

How could she completely forget? Well, she knew how... She smiled. Daniel captured her entire being. She felt butterflies all over just thinking about him. She couldn't wait to see him. She missed him.

* * *

When Daniel reached the jail, and sat at the glass barrier that held his mother prisoner at the moment he felt saddened, but smiled for her sake.

"Hi Mom"

"Daniel, dear, it's so good to see you" she said with a light smile.

"Ya...not with you behind bars" He said upset. Claire sighed "Daniel, let's not fight"

He sighed "I'm sorry. I just" he looked down feeling upset. How else was he supposed to feel when his mother was in jail for murdering his father's mistress? It was unsettling. He wasn't sure how they could possibly win this case. Everything was pointed to her. They were trying to plea insanity, but he doubted the judge would buy that without some sort of proof.

"I heard you kissed Betty" his mom stated snapping him back from his thoughts. He looked to her with a smirk. "Uh...ya...did um Alexis tell you that?" he said.

Claire smiled. "It doesn't matter where I heard it."

Daniel rolled his eyes at that.

"So...how did that happen?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes... one of the few times he could honestly say that his mother seemed to be happy.

"Mom...can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't know...what's happening between me and Betty. It's making my heart race just thinking about it. It started off me being infatuated with how amazing she smelled. At first I just...I uh started having these uh...erotic fantasies about Betty and, I felt so awful for thinking of her that way, but mom..." he let out a sigh, smiling.

"...when I saw her the other day, I don't know what happened. I'd never felt that way before. She was gorgeous and oh, you should have seen how...amazingly beautiful she looked."

"Her eyes and hair...they looked like golden honey...and my God, that smile."

Claire was smiling from ear to ear listening to him talk about Betty, clearly in love with the girl.

"...her smile makes my heart go crazy. I feel like the sun is shining down on me" he looked to his mom seeing that grin on her face; his face reddened "God, this is so embarrassing."

"No, it isn't dear. Hearing you talk about the girl you are clearly in love with is not embarrassing. I'll tell you what's embarrassing is a lot of things you've done in the past! That's what! But I choose to blur out those...moments" she said shaking her head.

"In love with?" Daniel said to himself. Claire smiled again. "You are obviously crazy about Betty."

Daniel's face reddened. Claire laughed at how adorable he was when he was in love. "You said you'd never felt this way before. What way?"

Daniel let out a deep breath "She just...just hearing her laugh makes my heart jump. Every time I look into her eyes I just want to hold her forever and never let her go. Every time she smiles at me, so genuine and bright, it makes my heart jump to the moon. Like I feel like I'm on rocket and she's my destination."

Claire could not keep the smile off her face. Daniel glanced up at his mom and smirked "How clumsy she is makes me smile like a kid in a toy store. She's adorable and beautiful and...amazing...and my best friend" he admitted, still smiling.

Claire looked at him "Dear..."

"Hmm?" he rested his elbow on the ridge and placed his chin on his fist.

"You're in love with her" she said gently, a smile on her face, this shine in her eyes.

Daniel smiled for a moment, but then looked like he was thinking about something. She watched him intently wondering what was going through that brain of his. He looked to her, a more serious expression on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, waiting patiently.

"I worried that Betty might think I like her...just because she, you know...looks better. Or what if she finds out I fantasized about her because of the perfume she was wearing. I just don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Hmm...I can see how that might make you worry. It doesn't take a genius to see that the girl is self-conscious of her appearance, although I've never seen someone with such confidence. It's rather strange. That girl" she said with a shake of her head.

Daniel laughed.

Claire looked like she was thinking, so Daniel gave her time. After a minute Claire smiled "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think if you just show her you love _her _and not the way she looks how you feel than she will be fine."

"How?"

"You're the charmer, dear."

Daniel laughed. "I know, but...this is different, mom. I don't want to mess this up. I've never even felt this way about Sofia and I thought I was in love with her."

"Yes, that witch. I knew there was something I didn't like about her"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Mom..."

"That woman is a conniving manipulative bitch!"

Daniel's eyes widened "Wow..."

Daniel shook his head "That doesn't matter now, mom. I don't even know how I thought I was in love with her."

Claire smiled gently. "Yes, it's funny how when you find your soul mate, all other love seems insignificant."

"Soul mate?" Daniel repeated. Claire smiled "I know you might not believe in that sort of thing, darling, but yes, I think Betty is your soul mate. You two just work together and care about one another in the most selfless way. Someone told me how you threatened Henry to stay away."

"Someone?" Daniel repeated knowing his mom was talking about Alexis. Claire smiled. "You are jealous of anyone that even looks at Betty"

Daniel looked down, his face turning red. "You see" Claire said. "You love her."

Daniel looked back at her and smirked. "I guess. If you say so."

"I know so" Claire said with an unrelenting tone.

"There's something else...uh..." he said hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked seeing that there was something he was not telling her. "Uh...well, I told Betty I wanted her to be on the cover of MODE."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise

"Really? How did she react to that?" she asked curiously. "Minus almost kissing her again, she said she would think about it. Actually she's supposed to tell me today, before I meet with Wilhelmina."

Claire smiled "You think she will do it?"

Daniel nodded with a smile "I think I did some very good...convincing" he said with a playful smirk. Claire shook her head "Oh you did?"

Daniel nodded "Yep"

"How so?" she asked wanting to tease him a bit. "I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not? You won't even humor your mother while she's in jail."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Playing the guilt trip is not working." He said annoyed "How are we supposed to get you out, mom. I'm afraid whatever you say won't be a good enough defense." He said hopelessly.

"Daniel...don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just happy to see you" she said looking at him. Daniel sighed in frustration. "How do you expect me not to worry about you? You're my mom"

She smiled "I love you, son. You just make things work with Betty and everything else will work itself out." Claire had a good feeling about Betty. She didn't know why but she always felt like only good things happened to her son and her family because Betty was there.

Daniel looked at her with a small smile. "Thanks I guess."

"Betty is a sweet girl. I think she will be great for the cover. I'm excited to see what you do." She saw the smile that was on his face. She could tell he was thinking about her.

"Now, you better get to work. You don't want to miss Betty." she said with a playful smile. Daniel laughed. "Thanks mom. I love you. And uh...I do uh...care about Betty a lot."

"I know you do, dear. That is why I don't think it will be all that difficult for you to convince her you love her."

Daniel nodded "Ok...I'll see you later."

"Goodbye dear."

* * *

**AN**: Have a good night/day! :D


	9. A Pull So Magnetic

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hi my loves! sooo sorry its been a while since I updated this story. I'm on break for a week, so hopefully I can update my stories at least once per day! hopefully =D I'll try my best!_

So here is this next part! hope you enjoy it! love you all! =) 3 Thanks for reading!  
_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 9 –_** **_A Pull So Magnetic_**

Betty was now sitting at her desk in front of Daniel's office after having broken up with Henry. She realized she was not prepared for how Henry would react to her breaking up with him. He was desperate to hold on to having a 'relationship' with her despite the fact that he was leaving her. In what world did that make sense?

She fumed in frustration realizing that everyone was right. He was practically using her until he had to go off and 'play house' with his baby mama.

Henry nearly begged her to continue seeing him. When she told him how crazy that was, especially since he was leaving he simply said all that matters is the time they do have with each other. With him saying that, that had thoroughly pissed her off. And she realized that half of the reasons of her frustration were also due to the fact that she had no feeling s left for Henry.

She knew from the beginning there was no future for them and pretending that there was...was well, stupid. The word Daniel had so eloquently used to describe her relationship with Henry.

Looking back at that moment after the wicked show, she realized the thought the Daniel cared about her so much even back then made her love him more. She realized maybe even then Daniel had been jealous of Henry? Or was she completely wacko to think that?

All she knew was she was completely in love with Daniel Meade. Her sweet, silly, somewhat childish best friend. She smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Woah mama! Betty?" Betty looked to the voice somewhat annoyed.

"Hi Gio"

He walked up to her desk and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, look at you. You look...hot!"

"Gio! Did you have something important or are you here just to annoy me?" she said folding her arms across her chest. Gio looked her up and down and smiled when his eyes met hers. "Of course I'm here to annoy you." He leaned over her desk and Betty slid back in her chair. "Please leave Gio!"

"Why do you look so...sexy?" he said. At that Betty stood up officially annoyed "Leave now!"

"Alright, calm down, B. I was just messing with you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch together or something."

"Uh. No!"

"What if I bring lunch?"

She rolled her eyes "Gio...look, I'm not interested."

He rolled his eyes this time. "I get it. Egg salad? Really, B, you can do so much better."

She dropped her arms down from her chest "I know that. That's why I broke up with him."

He smiled wide "Really?"

"Yes"

"That's great! Thank goodness you used that brain of yours"

Betty smiled. He smiled back "So, you see, let's go have lunch to celebrate you being single."

Betty shook her head giggling "I don't know. I just have a lot going on right now."

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrow in that smug look of his. Betty placed her hands on her hips. "A lot of things" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled "Charming"

She made a face at him and sat back down pretending to be busy. "I have lots of things Gio. Hilda needs help setting up her salon and I have this project to work on and..."

He rolled his eyes "Alright whatever" he gave up at trying to ask her out. He smiled looking at her though. He couldn't believe how great she looked. She was actually wearing clothing that fit her...and quite well, he thought to himself, and her hair looked beautiful and she wasn't wearing glasses.

Betty could feel Gio staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and looked to him "What?"

He smiled "Can you at least explain to me why look so incredibly awesome?"

Betty smiled blushing this time "Well, I..."

"Hey Betty!" Betty's heart jumped at Daniel's voice. She looked to him, and when Daniel noticed Gio leaning across her desk, she saw his fist close "Gio, what are you doing here?"

Gio glanced at Betty and shot her a wink then looked to Daniel "Oh, I was just seeing if miss B wanted to grab a bite later."

Betty noticed Daniel's fist close tighter. She couldn't help the smile that swept her face seeing that Daniel was jealous. She lifted her eyes to catch Daniel's gaze. She smiled at him which caused him to loosen up and smile back at her.

Betty felt like she was on roller coaster, her stomach flipping in excitement at the smile he shot her. She glanced at Gio seeing him smile at her in that smug way of his and he shook his head. "See you, later, B. Good luck" he winked at her before he left knowing all along that sooner or later those two would realize they were meant for each other.

When Gio left, Daniel placed his hand on top of Betty's desk leaning forward "He wasn't bothering you, was he?"

Betty smiled; her heart was thumping in her chest. "Not more than usual"

Daniel smiled shaking his head. "I'll fire him again for you"

Betty blushed looking down. Daniel had placed his other hand on top of her desk and leaned closer. She looked up, gulping at his proximity. "You look great" he said in low, incredibly sexy voice that sent shivers down her body. "mm...thanks" she mumbled getting lost in him and those gorgeous eyes of his.

He leaned closer "Did you have a good night?" he whispered.

"mhm" Betty found herself moving closer. "Did you decide about the cover?"

"Mhm" she nodded feeling like the air in her lungs was getting sucked up by his look alone.

"So?" he leaned close, this time they were close enough that she could feel the heat off him and look into his eyes... Those intoxicating charming eyes of his; looking at her like she was the fuel to his fire. His hand came up to her face pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. That warm tingly feeling was enough for her to melt.

"What do you say?" His voice, so low, sweet and sexy was enough for her.

She was practically breathless when she said "Yes" and leaned forward and kissed him. Daniel's hand came up to her face pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Betty felt like her heart shot into the sky and was bursting like fireworks inside her. She brought her hands up to his face pulling him closer causing him to lose his balance from the desk, but that only seemed to make him more excited and kiss her more passionately.

Betty never felt a desire to want a man so much in her entire life. She felt like every nerve in her body sensed his touch, every single beat in her heart was pounding for him, every single feeling she had right now was because of him.

Betty felt Daniel's hand sweep through her hair pushing it back causing her to feel an insane rush of tingles all the way down to her toes.

"Woowee, get it Betty!" they both parted at Amanda's voice, both breathing heavily, their eyes filled with passion and arousal, their faces flush and their lips, especially Betty's, red from the intense kiss. Daniel's hands rested on top of her desk again as if trying to catch his breath.

"Holy smokes, you two! Get a room!" Amanda said as she walked up to them smirking at Betty. Betty blushed, her heart pounding still from that incredible beyond wonderful kiss she's ever had in her life.

She averted her eyes from Daniel's still able to feel tingles on her lips and her skin felt like caterpillars were crawling all over her body making her feel tingly all over. "Ehm" Daniel cleared his throat standing up straight and straightening up his tie. "Wow" he whispered breathlessly as if just coming back to reality from an intense dream.

Betty smiled, but blushed seeing Amanda grinning as she watched both of them. "You guys are so fun to watch" she said causing both of their faces to redden somewhat.

"Uh...I should uh...I...I'm gonna go to my office. To work. Uh...bye" Daniel left to his office somewhat flustered.

"Ooo Bettyyy" Amanda beamed. "You want that man like you want donuts!"

Betty blushed, her heart still pounding. "I...I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day" she said in a whisper, her voice barely present.

"Wow, he sucked the sound out of you"

Betty looked to Amanda taking a gulp. "As much as I'm so excited for you, girl, what happened to my plan? You weren't supposed to let him kiss you."

Betty blushed "I kissed_ him_."

Amanda grinned "Oh, you did?"

Betty bit her lip and then smiled looking through the glass to see Daniel in his chair swiveling in it, a smile on his face. She giggled somewhat causing Amanda to pull Betty up. "Girl, I can't have you drooling over lover boy in there. You're working next to me, today."

"but, but-"

"No buts! Come on, now!"

As Amanda took Betty to her desk, Daniel was sitting in his chair unable to smack the smile on his face. He never felt so happy in his entire life. The way Betty kissed him left him virtually speechless. He must have sounded like an idiot out there when he was trying to speak.

But seeing the dazed and flushed look on Betty's lovely face, he felt less embarrassed seeing that she was equally affected by their kiss.

God, he can't even deny that that was the most intense, passionate, amazing kiss he'd ever had.

And the fact that it was with Betty made it a million times better.

His heart had nearly leapt out of his chest as he kissed her back. When she grabbed his face and he lost his balance falling forward that seemed to fuel that passion and desire he felt for her. He never wanted a woman so bad before. The connection and pull he felt to Betty was so strong, he could barely keep his distance. It was like they were magnets.

He watched as Amanda pulled Betty up from her desk and hauled her away. Daniel sighed as he watched her. She was so beautiful. He was excited that she agreed to do the cover for MODE. He knew that it would be a great idea.

He decided to go speak to Christina and ask her to design something spectacular for Betty to wear on the cover.

He also wanted to get her thoughts on doing a fashion show maybe, going back to the idea of having models that weren't stick thin.

Daniel smiled remembering the look on Betty's face when he delivered the invitation to her and she read it. That smile on her face was worth doing the whole event.

As Daniel walked down the tube he could see Amanda chatting up a storm to Betty who seemed somewhat annoyed. He shook his head and then noticed Marc come up to them who let out a few gasps and squeals at something Amanda was telling him. He could see Betty's face turning red. He smirked thinking Amanda was telling Marc about their kiss earlier.

"Oo Betty, your lover boy, 9 o clock"

"That's 6 o clock, Mandy" Marc said rolling his eyes. "I bet he's coming back for more! You should have listened to me, Betty!" Amanda said.

As Daniel reached the donut he simply smiled at all of them including Betty, and continued walking. He had things to do. He wanted to make this next issue awesome. Something he could be proud of. And something he could show Betty that she was special and beautiful with.

"I wonder where your luvah is going." Marc said they watched Daniel walk past them. "Guys, you're making everything more awkward. Can I just go back to my desk please?" she said starting to get up when they grabbed her back down.

"How dare you call us awkward?" Marc said in shock.

Betty rolled her eyes and got up again. "Guys, I really have things to do. Bye" she said leaving the donut and heading back to her desk. She shook her head. She felt so embarrassed. Amanda and Marc were making things so much worse for her. She felt like a school girl. It was so embarrassing the way they were acting. She didn't want Daniel to think she was some silly girl who had a crush on her boss. So perhaps that was slightly true, but she wanted Daniel to think she was beautiful. And sexy. And God, she thought he was so sexy. The look in his eyes he got that seemed to cause the sparkle and that charming, deadly smile of his, and he was just so gorgeous. She wanted to run her hands along his chest, feel every muscle and she wanted his arms around her, those warm, comforting, strong arms.

She sighed and wasn't paying attention to the front of her and ran into Wilhelmina. Betty's eyes went wide "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Wilhelmina, I was..."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and put up her hand "Quiet Betty. So I see that this wasn't a phase? You're dressing...nice?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

Betty smiled, although somewhat fearfully. "You know Betty, Daniel is holding you back. You have potential, but you're wasting your time working for Daniel."

Betty narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe that Wilhelmina. Daniel is always supporting me and encouraging me."

"Did you know that there was an Editor position available two weeks ago? I had hoped you would apply, but when I saw nothing I figure you either didn't know or didn't care."

Betty looked down in confusion wondering why Daniel didn't tell her that. She had to wonder whether Wilhelmina was telling the truth. A thought came to her mind letting her know that Wilhelmina was, indeed, lying, because if there was an Editor position open, she would know because Marc would have rubbed it in her face that he would get it.

Betty smiled looking back at her "Thanks Wilhelmina for letting me know. I'll talk to Daniel about it"

Wilhelmina looked at her warily. "You should work for someone who would help you get to the top."

Betty let out a snicker. "I'd rather work for Daniel. Thank you." She said starting to walk away thinking that working for Wilhelmina could only lead to trouble. As much as she tried to look for the good in people, Wilhelmina was just too much for her to deal with. Marc was good for her. Betty was good for Daniel.

"Of course you would. You're sleeping with him."

Betty turned around "I am not!"

Wilhelmina knew she struck a nerve with Betty. "Even if you weren't sleeping with him, everyone will think it now. Especially since half of Mode knows you two kissed and you're working together, and Daniel's torrid past 'activities' with his assistants doesn't help for that image, Betty. Every promotion, job, opportunity you get will have that attached to it. "

Betty's eyes dropped. Wilhelmina could see the alarms going off inside her head. She smiled wickedly. "Don't worry. What do I know? I guess it may blow over soon enough, right?" she said before walking off.

Betty watched Wilhelmina walk away. Was she right?

Betty knew that it nearly always looked bad when an employee got involved with their boss. That was one of the reasons why she chose not to even think of her and Daniel as anything more than boss and assistant.

Betty felt an ache in her heart. She loved Daniel, though. She didn't know if she could ever go back to just being boss and assistant. Even just friends didn't seem to be enough. She wanted to be Daniel Meade's girlfriend. Everything she felt for him was so powerful. It was magnetic. She didn't know if she could resist him even if she wanted to.


	10. Repelling Forces

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hi loves! So glad you liked the last chapter! here is the next part! Hope you enjoy! =)_  
_For entertainment only :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 10 – Repelling Forces_**

When Daniel reached the Closet he saw that no one was there. "Christina?" he called "Uh...you in here?"

He walked over to Christina's desk and saw the sketches scattered on top. He picked one up and smiled. The design was so beautiful. He never realized how great her work was. He'd seen her designs come to life at the Ten Designers to Watch Show when she sold herself to the devil, but seeing them in their sketches was amazing.

He knew that he had to have Christina's designs on the cover and for Betty to wear. The more Daniel thought about the concept the more ideas he got to make it more amazing. Something Betty could look at and feel inspired by.

"Oh. Daniel!" Daniel turned around to see Christina come out of virtually nowhere. "Where did you come from?"

She looked at him strangely. "Uh...I just went to the lou"

This time Daniel looked at her somewhat skeptical that she was telling the truth, but disregarded it. He placed the sketch down and put his hands in his pants pockets. "So, I have something to request from you."

"Sure."

Daniel smiled.

"but first, you've got to tell me what's going on with you and Bet-ty"

Daniel shook his realizing he should have known she would ask, especially since she was Betty's friend.

"Well?"

"Ok...I...I like her. A lot. We uh...we've kissed a couple of times." He said trying not to smile, but that was dang near impossible, especially after the last kiss they shared. Daniel felt hot just thinking about that kiss. He loosened his tie.

"And?" Christina knowing that it was good.

"And?" he responded

"I need details, Meade! Details!"

He chuckled "sorry, maybe you could ask Betty"

She rolled her eyes "Alright then, I can see you're embarrassed, although you weren't so embarrassed kissing her. Just talking about kissing her, right then?"

Daniel's face reddened "Look Christina, I don't really know what you want me to say, but I'm crazy about Betty. I know she's your friend so you'll probably talk her out of it too, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to steal her away and keep her locked up in my office. Kissing her is the best feeling in the world to me. I've never felt so alive before."

Christina smiled wider "Better"

Daniel laughed "So, uh...the real reason I'm here is I want you to help me design something awesome for the cover of MODE. We can work on it together."

"What about Wilhelmina?" she asked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I'm the Editor in Chief of this magazine! Despite what she thinks, she is just the Creative Director. I have more say than she does! So...you and I are working on the cover and feature designs together. I have a model picked out already. Except, I don't want to reveal that to you just yet. I want to see what you come up with by just me telling you what I want, ok? Do you think you can do that?"

Christina nodded enthusiastically "Sure thing, Meade! Glad to work with you. Anything than working with the devil"

Daniel smirked "Agreed. So, I'll meet back with you later with my thoughts. I still have some things to discuss with Wilhelmina about this issue. I honestly am not too sure she'll like it, but it doesn't matter. I decide. And I will have a vote if I have to."

Christina beamed at him "Must be somethin' amazin' for you to be so confident about it"

Daniel grinned "She is...I uh...mean _it_ is"

Christina smirked at him. "Alright then, I'll gladly do it. Talk to you soon, then"

Daniel nodded "Great. I'll be back at two." He said before leaving.

Christina beamed brightly "Meade, you will never know what hit you, luv" she went to work on the designs already knowing from Betty that Daniel wanted to put her on the cover of MODE. She was so excited for her friend. And she was even more excited that Betty would be wearing her designs.

She couldn't wait to see what happens for both Betty and Daniel.

As Daniel was walking back to his office, he noticed Betty seemed upset as she was working on something on the computer. He made his way over and watched her for a moment. She didn't seem to realize he was there.

"Betty?" he said her name softly. Betty looked to him "Oh, uh, Daniel, hey" Betty felt her heart drop just seeing him and thinking about the things Wilhelmina had said to her earlier.

"You ok?" He asked able to read something in her eyes that told him she wasn't.

She let out a breath and nodded taking a gulp. "Mhm"

"You're lying. Talk to me. What happened? Twenty minutes ago you were happy and ok, now...you seem sad. Did Gio come back? Was he bothering you again? Or was it Marc and Amanda? Did they say something to you?"

Tears welled in Betty's eyes as she looked down at the work on her desk;

Anything to avoid looking into Daniel's eyes at the moment.

"I'm ok." She said in a whisper.

Daniel went around her desk taking her hand and pulling her up from her chair. Betty wondered what he was doing; shortly realizing he was taking her into his office. He sat her down on the chaise and sat next to her, keeping her hand in his.

"Betty, you're my best friend. I know something is not right with you right now. I want you to know that you can always talk to me. Just like you're always there for me, I want to be there for you."

Tears filled her eyes again. "Daniel, I...I..." She looked down, tears slipping down her face at what she was about to say to him. "Betty..." Daniel knew something wasn't right. He didn't know what to think. Thoughts went to her family. Were they ok? Did something happen to her father, or her sister, or Justin? He wondered if Marc and Amanda went too far with their comments and jokes and ended up hurting Betty...

He just knew he couldn't stand the look in her eyes and the tears rolling down her face. It hurt him more than anything he'd ever experienced.

Her eyes lifted to his filled to the brim and glossy, her cheeks wet from her tears. As she looked at him, the light reflected off the tears in her eyes and he was amazed how gorgeous her eyes were even when she was crying.

"I...I don't want to do the cover for Mode."

Daniel looked at her in confusion, his heart fell. "What, but..." he stammered wondering what could have made Betty change her mind so suddenly. Somebody had to have said something to her.

"Betty?"

"And I...I don't think you and I should..." Betty felt her heart shatter seeing the panicked look in his eyes "What?" he said taking a nervous gulp.

Tears slipped down her face again "I made a mistake"

Daniel's heart stopped having a feeling of what she was going to say. Nothing that had ever hurt him before could even measure up to this moment. She tried to remove her hand from his, but he seemed to tighten his hold on it. "I shouldn't have kissed you. We should just be...friends."

"Betty, no." he said taking her other hand now and lifting them up and holding them to his chest. Betty looked at him in wonder.

"This is not you right now. You were happy and said yes and you kissed me. We can't just be friends. I like you...I more than like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. If you don't want to do the cover, then that's fine. You don't have to. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I just wanted to show the world how amazing you are. Please Betty..."

Betty removed her hands from his. His heart had never beat so fast in his entire life. His whole world seemed to flash before him, but then her arms wrapped around him engulfing him in a hug that shook his world. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her tighter to him. She sobbed against him which made him really wonder what could have upset her. He rubbed her back for a few minutes trying to calm her down.

"Betty..." he said softly rubbing her hair and arm to comfort her. "Please tell me what happened?"

She let go of him and looked down "Wilhelmina...she"

Daniel didn't even have to finish hearing anything Betty had to say. He shot up and left his office in anger. Betty took a nervous gulp as she watched him get up.

Daniel charged into Wilhelmina's office past Marc who tried to stop him, but failed. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Daniel shouted in anger not allowing her to even dismiss him from her office.

She simply looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about "I'm afraid I don't know"

"SHUT UP! Don't talk! You have no right saying things that have no business being said! You can't hurt people just because you don't like them or want them to be happy! You can't ruin everyone's lives just because yours is SHIT! I'm sick and tired of you hurting people left and right not caring one bit what they feel or what they have to go through."

Wilhelmina sat there in shock as Daniel told her off not giving her a chance to even stop him from talking.

"You're selfish, manipulative, evil and just the worst person I've ever met. Don't you ever hurt _my_ best friend"

Wilhelmina's eye twitched knowing that Betty had probably spoken to Daniel about what she had said to the girl.

"I don't know what you have against Betty. Worried she'd take your job some day? Well, you probably should be. She's better than you."

"All I said was-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! I just know that if you ever mess with Betty, you mess with me" he said very sternly before leaving her office slamming the door as he left. Marc stood outside by the door in shock after hearing him tell off Wilhelmina. He couldn't help the somewhat satisfied smile that swept his face seeing how much Daniel actually cared about his chimmichunga. He didn't think that Wilhelmina would ever care that much about him.

He left his desk area and went in search of Amanda to tell her what happened.

When Daniel walked into his office, Betty looked at him and could tell that he was angry. "Daniel, what did you" Before she could ask what Daniel had done, he took her hand and pulled her up "Come on"

"Wha...where are we going?" she asked

"Anywhere but here!" he said picking up her bag from her desk and getting her sweater from the back of her chair. "but, what about"

"I'll take you to lunch" he said with a smile. She smiled lightly. He took her hand again and walked with her down the tube, people watching them as they left. Betty felt her heart pound in her chest wondering why everyone was watching them; some people were smiling as they looked at Daniel pass by them. Amanda and Marc grinned at Betty as they passed by the donut.

When they got in the elevator, Betty slipped her hand away from his "Daniel, what did you do?" she asked knowing that he must have done something, especially with the way others were looking at them.

He looked at her and smiled stepping closer to her causing her heart to skip a beat and the breath to escape her lungs. He ran his hand across her cheek so lightly it caused her eyes to close in response. Daniel smiled seeing the affect he had on her. He knew there was no way they could just be friends. He needed her. And she obviously needed him.

"I told her to get lost."

Her eyes went wide "You fired her?"

"No. I wish I did. Now that I think about"

Betty placed her hand on his arm "No Daniel."

"I know. Look, I didn't fire her. She's good at her job. Hell, I hate even saying that, but it's the truth. I told her that if she ever messed with you, she messes with me."

Betty kept her eyes on his. "I don't know what she said to you, but you have to believe that I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sure she filled you with doubts, but I'm your friend Betty. Just like you're mine."

Tears filled her eyes again seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Daniel held her face and pulled her into him for a hug. She lifted her arms to wrap around him. After a few minutes of silence, Daniel held her by her arms and looked at her "You and I...are the best team in the world. We can do absolutely anything together. Especially kicking Wilhelmina's butt!"

Betty smiled. Daniel smiled at her before moving forward and placing a sweet kiss to her lips. When he moved back, Betty blushed looking down. This was real? What she and Daniel had together was something he wanted too? She felt so relieved and happy that Daniel wanted to pursue something with her.

"So..." Daniel started. When she looked up he was smirking "I believe when I was in my office I declared I wanted a certain someone to be my girlfriend."

Betty bit her lip as she looked at his eyes. "What do you say to that?"

"I say..." she took a breath and just as she was about to say her reply the elevator opened, "Oh, no you don't" Daniel closed the elevator and made it stop.

"You have to answer me before we leave this elevator." Betty giggled "Yes"

He grinned "Yes?"

She nodded smiling. He beamed and hugged her tight "Great. This is going to be...great. We're going to be..." he looked into her eyes, holding her close "we're going to be great"

All Betty could do was stare into his eyes. This was really happening. Daniel asked her to be his girlfriend. "We should uh...go"

"Mhm..." he seemed to move closer. "There are people waiting" she whispered, he was giving her butterflies at how close he was to her.

"uh-huh..."

"we should...mm" Daniel couldn't take it, he captured her lips with his moving his hand to her waist and pulling her body closer to his. Betty's hands came up to his chest and moved around his back hugging him closer to her. Betty couldn't describe how wonderful it was to kiss Daniel every time. It was like she was kissing him for the first time again and again. It left her feeling dazed, speechless and her heart racing.

Daniel knew that he and Betty had to give their relationship a chance. Everything just felt right with Betty. Every kiss with her was so special and perfect. Every smile she gave him got his stomach to flip. Every wonderful feeling he felt was because of her and he couldn't let that slip away. No matter what was thrown at them. Especially wicked evil witches like Wilhelmina. And stupid ex-boyfriends like Wilbur and shit, Daniel just realized that Betty was technically still with the grub. He pulled away from Betty, trying to catch his breath.

When he looked at Betty, she had a light smile on her face and she had her fingers over her lips. The almost intoxicated look in her eyes made him smile. He took her hand and opened the elevator leading her out. Of course there were a lot of unhappy people waiting for it, but he didn't really care.

They walked out of the Meade building, but Daniel stopped her "So...where would you like to go for lunch?"

She smiled "Daniel, you do know that it's only 10:30, right? We're too early for lunch." He looked at his watch and laughed, but looked to her and smiled.

"You know, I really don't care. We're going to have an extended lunch today. Wilhelmina can seethe in her office all day long. I don't care."

"but Daniel" he placed his hand on her arm causing her to feel butterflies again. "Betty...where do you want to go?"

"I..." she thought for a minute, a smile sweeping across her face. "I know one place, but maybe we'll go another time."

"No, I'll take you. Where?"

She looked at his eyes "It has pizza"

"Okay?" he responded wondering how he could possibly know which pizza place she wanted to go to in this city.

"And...Live entertainment..." she added still smiling. He smiled at her unable to look away from her eyes. He was trying to think of all the pizza places that he knew of that had entertainment when he figured out where she may have wanted to go. He took her hand "Don't worry, I got you babe"

Betty felt like her stomach was doing summersaults inside of her and her heart was racing. The fact that Daniel remembered that night, even remotely, made her feel incredible. She let go of his hand, causing him to look at her strangely, but when she hooked her arm through his, he smiled at her so sweetly she melted against him.

He smiled at her brightly "Pizza you shall have"

Betty smiled as she looked at him. She still was amazed this was all real. She really had to thank Claire for that perfume. Sure maybe Daniel seemed to notice her more since she had worn it, but the more she thought about the things he's done for her and all the things he's said to her, she could see that there was something deeper to his feelings. Perhaps they'd both secretly had a crush on each other long before now but were too scared to consider anything more than friendship. At least that was how she felt. And maybe this perfume spurred on their feelings to surface. She was suddenly separated from her thoughts when Daniel spoke.

"Betty, look I know I told you I didn't really care what Wilhelmina said to you, but-"

"First she told me that you were holding me back and she tried to convince me that you were hiding things from me. Like an opening in an Editor's position."

"THAT BITCH!"

"It's ok. I knew she was lying. If there was one, Marc would have rubbed it in my face."

Daniel smiled, but then frowned "but wait would you have thought I was keeping that from you if you didn't think of Marc?"

Betty looked at him somewhat sadly. "Daniel, for a moment, I wondered if it were true. That you were keeping that from me, but then I realized how wrong that was to think that. I know you wouldn't do that to me. That is why I told her I would never work for her, because you are always encouraging me and supporting me. Wilhelmina would never do that for me."

She noticed Daniel still looked upset. "Daniel...I'm sorry. I just...she got into my head. I didn't want to believe her."

"Ok, what else did she say?"

"Well...umm..." Betty wasn't sure how to tell him what else Wilhelmina said without possibly hurting Daniel further, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"I'd told her I'd never work for her and I'd rather work for you. Then she accused me of sleeping with you."

"ok..."

"I got well, sort of upset, because she started saying that it will always look bad for me if I got any sort of promotion or other job, especially since people saw us kiss and..." Betty looked down and stopped walking "I just felt bad."

Daniel took her hand in his "Betty, you know that's not true. You're so smart and a great assistant, but everyone knows that you're more than my assistant."

Her eyes seemed to grow wide, but he clarified "because we're more like a team."

At that she smiled and he placed his other hand to her face. "Look, I know it's not easy for you to be my assistant. But think about it this way, at least you don't have to deal with the devil."

"Are you sure? Because you're quite the bad boy Daniel" she said as she pulled him closer to her by his tie. He grinned "Oh ya? Then maybe this bad boy should turn you into a bad girl"

"Who says I'm not already a bad girl under all this?" she flirted back with him. "Well, I guess I have yet to discover that side of you." He smirked at her, in the deadly Daniel Meade way.

Betty blushed looking down "aww...see, I know you're more of a good girl, sweetie."

Betty looked up at him and suddenly pushed him against the wall of a building and started kissing him. Daniel's eyes went wide momentarily before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back passionately.

His hands came up to her face as he kissed her and he felt her hands slide down his chest causing his heart rate to speed up, especially once her hands stopped at his belt. He nearly had a heart attack.

This was his sweet clumsy adorable Betty, who was being nothing but incredibly hot and sexy right now. He felt her hands move around his backside and when he felt her grab his ass, he lost it. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands down her back to the curve in her waist and turned them around pinning her against the wall this time which caused her to gasp in surprise. Her gasp was so sexy he brought his hands back up to her face moving her hair back which caused her to moan.

Daniel had never been so turned on before. Betty couldn't believe what she was doing at the moment. How could Daniel make her act in such a way? He really did seem to make that bad girl in her come out. God, especially the way he kissed her. Even just with the few times he's kissed her he seemed to know that when his hands went through her hair it was the end of her.

She continued to kiss him forgetting that they were out in public in the day. Daniel could have sworn he heard camera flashing, but was too caught in the moment to stop. He only stopped because someone tapped on his shoulder. He reluctantly let go of Betty, to see a security officer.

"Excuse me, but can you two take it somewhere else. You're in public."

Betty's face turned so red. If there wasn't security around he would have laughed at how adorable she was when she was embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that. Uh...let's go, Betty" He took her hand pulling her along since she shut her eyes feeling even more mortified since he said her name. He figured it made it more real for her. He couldn't help but smirk, though, as they walked away. When he looked to Betty, she finally opened her eyes and gave him a shy quick glance. He grinned.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel, I don't know what-"

"Don't be sorry. Hell that was the hottest thing ever!"

Her eyes went wide in surprise "really?"

"Hell yeah! Who knew you were so sexy hot?"

Betty smiled taking a glance at Daniel. "You really think I'm sexy?"

He looked at her with a smile and stopped walking, placing his hand around her waist. "I think you are incredibly sexy. You really are a bad girl. I can't wait to see what other bad things you do" he said with his eyebrow raised. Betty's eyes went wide for a moment, trying not to stop breathing.

He smirked at her and kissed her cheek "come on, let me feed you"

She smiled and followed him in a daze.

Meanwhile in Wilhelmina's office ...

"Did you get pictures?" she asked wickedly. Marc slipped the hoodie off his head and nodded "Yes, Willie"

She smiled deviously "Perfect. You know what to do"

Marc left her office to follow her orders.

* * *

Hope you like it! =)


	11. You Intoxicate Me

**She's So Magnetic**

_Hi my lovesss! Thanks soooooo much for your awesome comments! you have no idea how wonderful it is. It's the fuel for me to keep writing. And I'm on a roll with this story! :D hehe  
Hope you enjoy! This next chapter is electrifying! =)_

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 11 – You Intoxicate Me _**

When Daniel and Betty walked into the pizza place they'd been to not even six months ago, that night flooded back to them. They both stole a glance at each other and looked away. Betty bit her lip and Daniel smiled remembering that night. They'd had so much fun together. That had to have been the best date he'd ever had.

They were shown to a table and sat across from each other, both somewhat shy at the moment. When Betty glanced at Daniel, he was looking at her and smiled. She blushed looking away. Daniel leaned across the table causing Betty to look up at him, her heart lodged in her throat.

"That was the best night" he said. Betty smiled brightly "It was. I uh...I sort of had a crush on you after that night."

He grinned "Really?"

"You were so...sweet and kind. I saw a different side to you that night. And you...said I was..."

"Better than any model" he continued. She looked at him in surprise that he remembered he said that. "You remember?"

He laughed "Of course I remember. I didn't know how else to tell you I thought you were beautiful without making things strange between us. I just...I saw a different side to you, too, that night. You were so fun and loving and considerate. You listened to me. You were a friend to me."

Betty's eyes were getting glossy at what Daniel was saying to her. "You were so charming. The way you" Daniel almost felt embarrassed. He'd never talked about that night to anyone and just kept it bottled up as a sweet memory. Talking about it made him relive all those feelings he got that night with Betty.

He took a quick glance at her and continued "the way you talked about the city and the blizzard... it was so enchanting."

Betty looked at Daniel and was amazed that he felt that way. She thought she was silly for thinking that was one of the best moments of her life at the bridge with Daniel. She'd never brought anyone there with her. Not even her family. It was her special place and when she brought Daniel there, that had become their special place.

He looked back at her and took her hands in his entwining them together. Betty felt butterflies and her heart race. She hoped her hands weren't sweaty.

"I think I sort of had a crush on you, too"

She smiled "Sort of?" she teased. He pulled her closer, their faces inches apart. Betty felt the air escape her lungs, getting lost in those mesmerizing eyes of his that seemed to always remind her of that blizzard.

"You're beautiful. I still think you're better than any model, Betty." he said softly, his voice sending tingles all through her body.

Daniel leaned closer and Betty closed her eyes as he got closer. Just as they were about to kiss, the waitress walks up to their table "Hi, I'll be helping, oops sorry, I'll come back!" she said leaving noticing what was about to happen. The both looked dazed for a moment. Daniel leaned back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face and Betty's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

Daniel peeked at her and she couldn't help it she thought he looked terribly cute looking so embarrassed. She giggled which caused him to laugh a little. "We're a smooth bunch, aren't we?" he said jokingly.

She giggled "we are!" they both laughed shaking their heads. He smiled at her, that magic Daniel smile of his.

"I'm glad we're here. Great choice." He said sitting up again.

"I'm still amazed you even remember."

"Well, obviously that night meant a lot to me too, Betty."

She nodded.

"Speaking of, I just wanted to be clear on things..."

"What?"

Just as he was about to ask the waitress walks up slowly. "Can I come back?" she asked tentatively "I'm so sorry, you two."

Daniel and Betty laughed "It's ok."

"Aw, well, then, what can I get for you?"

They ordered their pizza and this time got sodas instead of beer. When the waitress left, Betty looked at him "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh right, I was just uh...how are things with uh...nerd boy?" He asked reluctantly. He really didn't want to hear the grubs name come out of Betty's mouth.

Betty smirked at Daniel calling Henry nerd boy. She shook her head. "I broke up with him."

"You did?" Daniel's smile was so big it made Betty giggle. "Yes"

"That's great! Thank God. Seriously Betty, that guy was a major loser."

"You know, you sound just like Gio."

"Not just like Gio."

"Ah...pretty close, Daniel."

"No...I get to say that you're my girl now! And he doesn't"

She grinned "That is true" she giggled seeing the boyish grin on his face. He smiled at her, those blue eyes of his shining so brightly. She was Daniel's girl. She bit her lip at the thought of that. "You know, I wouldn't have said yes to being your girlfriend if I was still with him."

"Well, a guy has to be sure. So, why did you break up with him?"

Betty smiled "Why do you think?"

He grinned "because you have an intoxicating, heart racing, smile-inducing crush on your incredibly sexy, gorgeous and nice boss."

Betty giggled "I suppose"

"You suppose?" he raised his eyebrow. "I suppose I would have to agree. I do have an intoxicating... heart racing... smile-inducing crush on you."

"Great" he smirked.

She looked at him with a playful smile "What about you?"

Daniel leaned across the table "I have... an intoxicating, heart-racing, smile-inducing, palm-sweating, unrelenting crush on my cute, sweet, sexy, hot, gorgeous girlfriend."

Betty smiled and closed the space between them and kissed him. Daniel smiled thinking about how many times they'd kissed already. This one would make it a total of... hell, he didn't know. He just knew it was a lot. And that includes all daydreams, dreams and hallucinations involving Betty. Every kiss she gave him seemed to light a fire within him. He was so happy that Betty was his girl. Only he can have her kisses and her special smile and her amazing Betty hugs.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Uh...I was just thinking how lucky I am that you're my girl." Betty looked at him with a sweet smile.

"You know when you pushed me against the wall and started kissing me I really wondered what the hell took me so long to make a move."

Betty's face turned red, before she giggled. "You're so hot!" he said with a laugh. She smiled shyly.

"I can't believe you grabbed my ass"

Her eyes went wide "DANIEL! SHH!"

He laughed "What happened to my bad girl? I can't have you get all shy on me again. You unleashed your bad girl on me and I don't think you can take it back."

Betty shook her head rolling her eyes. She giggled. "You're bad!"

"I know. We established that. Now, the real dilemma is how to get you bad more often."

"You being sexy"

"Well, that's easy. I can do that"

She laughed "Yes, you can. You're always sexy."

"That's good to know."

"Am I sexy now?" he asked with that 'bad boy' grin of his, his voice sounding gruff. She nodded "mhm"

"How sexy?" he leaned closer to the table. Betty leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his running her hand up his arm seductively "really sexy"

Daniel's heart raced and he felt his body heat up. He loosened his tie with his other hand as he leaned closer to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "You're sexy."

Betty found it so amazing how liberated she felt being with Daniel. He seemed to just make her feel confident and beautiful...and definitely sexy.

God, he really was so sexy. She felt her cheeks flame and her throat dry up looking at him, especially the way he looked at her eyes. It was like he was seeing the world in them. It made her heart flutter when he smiled at her, and her stomach flipped whenever he smirked or grinned at her in that flirty Daniel Meade way.

She was on a 'date' with Daniel Meade. As his girlfriend. And he thought she was beautiful and sexy and he actually felt the magic of that night they had together just as much as she did.

As the pizza and drinks were placed on their table and they ate and talked, they could feel the chemistry that they had all along erupt in front of them. They could joke with each other and confide in each other and just be themselves together. Their friendship was fueling the romantic feelings they seemed to have for each other that they tried to lock away.

The 'lunch date' took a more serious turn when they talked about Daniel's mother. "Betty, I really don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying to stay positive, but I'm running out of hope for her getting out."

"Daniel, don't worry. I'm here for you."

He smiled, but still looked worried. "We're a team. The best team in the world, remember?" she said with a smile that melted his heart. "We can do anything together. And that includes finding a way to make sure your mother doesn't go to jail."

Daniel took her hand that was on the table and squeezed. "You're right. Thanks Betty."

She smiled at him staring into his eyes. How could she have possibly thought she and Daniel could go back to just being friends before. She was crazy to think that was even possible. The feeling she got with Daniel was way too powerful for her to ignore. "Yes" she whispered.

"What?" Daniel looked confused. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll do the cover for MODE."

A wide smile swept his face "You will?"

She nodded "Yes, Daniel. I only said I didn't want to before because...I don't know. I was stupid."

"No, you're not stupid. Wilhelmina is stupid. Don't listen to her. She's just crazy and has nothing better to do with her life than make other people's lives miserable."

Daniel slipped his hand around hers and swept his thumb across her wrist. "I would be miserable without you."

Betty looked at his eyes getting swept up by him. "If you listened to her and left me, I would be lost without you." He added looking into her eyes.

Betty entwined their fingers together "I'd be lost without you"

Daniel smiled and leaned forward to kiss her when number 32 was called on the microphone loudly. "Come on, Betty." he said shooting up from his chair.

"What?" she asked looking dazed

"It's our turn"

"What? Daniel, but I didn't put a number."

He grinned "I did" he said holding his hand out for her. She smiled and took it going up to the stage with him.

They had fun singing 'their song' and after their extended lunch they went back to work, although somewhat reluctantly.

As they sat in the town car that picked them up, Daniel looked at her "ready to go back in there?"

"Not really"

He smiled "I know, I don't want to either. I wish I could just run away with you."

She smiled "That sounds like fun"

He laughed "It does" he sighed getting lost in that sparkle in her eyes. The smile that was on her face was so perfect he couldn't imagine a world without it. She leaned into him placing a hand to his face and kissed him.

"Ok, I'm ready" she said flipping her hair back from her face. Daniel found himself staring at her. "Daniel, come on, I can't get out unless you get out first" she said and then shoved his arm. All Daniel did was laugh.

She just looked at him, but then shook her head. "Fine, if you're going to just sit there, I'm going to work." She reached across him and opened the door, then shifted over his lap and made eye contact with him shooting him a flirty smile.

Daniel watched her move across his lap to get out of the car on his side. He wanted to touch her everywhere and devour those sexy lips of hers. She sat on the opposite side of him and ran a hand up his arm, across his shoulder and down his chest still keeping her eyes locked on his.

Daniel gulped. He felt like she was sucking the air out of his lungs. And it took all his will power not to attack her in the back of the car.

Then she leaned into him and got close to his ear and whispered "You want a bad girl, I'll give you a bad girl" She slipped her hand into his shirt and started placing kisses along his neck. His heart was beating so fast. And her kisses were setting his body on fire. Just as he was about to touch her, she placed a small quick kiss to his cheek before exiting the car.

She held the door open for a moment before she grinned and said "have fun" She closed the door and left.

If Daniel wasn't so flustered and dazed he would have grabbed her back and showed her. He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the seat of the car letting out a breath. "Wow"

When Betty closed the door she slapped her face "God, what is the matter with you, Betty?" she took a deep breath trying not to hyperventilate just thinking about what she did. She didn't know what came over her. Daniel really was a bad influence on her.

But, she actually felt comfortable around him. Like she could do anything and he'd still find her just being his Betty.

Betty bit her lip realizing what she thought. She blushed and leaned against the car to compose herself before heading back up.

How could she possibly focus on work when her boyfriend was the sexy, handsome, charming Daniel Meade? Not to mention, he was her boss, so she would have to see him and work around him without touching him or kissing him. She let out a breath, when she heard the car door open.

Her heart jumped in her chest and just when she was about to dart for the building he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the car. Her eyes went wide, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe and my God, those eyes of his were taking her breath away and making her nervous all at once.

He smirked and moved closer so his face was inches away. She gulped. His proximity was nearly giving her heart attack. She couldn't look away from those intoxicating eyes of his.

"Let's go" that was all he said before stepping away and made his way to the MEADE building. Betty let out a deep breath closing her eyes. "Holy moly" she mumbled breathlessly.

"Betty!"

Betty jumped "MARC! What the hell? Where did you pop up from?" she asked, her heart rate accelerated again. He grinned "Why? Anything...interesting happen?"

Betty's face turned crimson "What? NO! What would make you think that?"

He smirked. "You look like a Mexican pepper."

Betty rolled her eyes "Marc...I was just...I have to go!" she started walking in the direction of the MEADE building. Marc watched her and shook his head. He picked his phone out "Mandy! You will never guess what I saw?"

"What? No. It's about...Betty" he whispered"

"No, but she was getting a treat if you know what I mean."

"NO! NOT DONUTS! Meade, woman. He was all up on her burrito"

"Ew, you're disgusting! Why would they do that? You're gross, Mandy!" Marc looked at the phone in disgust as he walked into the building.

"Whatever Mandy, I'm coming up. I can't handle you on the phone"

"No, you, shut-up!"

"Ok, bye bestie. See you."

Marc unzipped his jacket as he got in the elevator and turned on the camera to see the pictures he got. They were golden. He smiled.

When Betty got to her desk, she saw a card sitting on it. She smiled and picked it up.

_"Daniel Meade has a heart-racing, smile-inducing, palm-sweating, intoxicating, mind-blowing, soul-wrenching, unrelenting crush on his cute, sweet, sexy, hot, gorgeous girlfriend and most amazing and best friend in the whole world, Betty Suarez."_

Betty smiled, her eyes getting misty. She held the card to her.

She bit her lip and looked into Daniel's office. He looked up and shot her a sweet smile. She looked at him in complete admiration and smiled.

She went around her desk and sat in her chair typing something very quickly on her computer. A few seconds later Daniel hears a ping on his computer.

He grins when he sees that it's an IM from Betty.

_Betty Suarez is madly in love with Daniel Meade! _

Daniel looked up past his office, his eyes wide. Betty had tears filling her eyes as she looked at him. She nodded as she looked at him, her heart racing.

Daniel shot up from his desk and walked out of his office charging to Betty's desk. Betty remained in her chair, unable to move. When Daniel walked around her desk he pulled her up and met her lips for a passionate kiss.

Betty's heart nearly exploded at all the feelings she felt from his kiss. She couldn't believe that not even a week ago she was just his assistant, now she was his girlfriend and the multitude of feelings she had for him were beyond comprehensible, especially since she went so long without acknowledging them. Now that they were surfacing, they seemed to charge at her at an overwhelming magnitude.

As Daniel held Betty to him and kissed her with every atom in his body he was more than happy that Betty said she was in love with him.

After seeing her tell him that she was in love with him, he found the courage to tell her. He hadn't wanted to say it before in case it was too soon, but now he knew he was absolutely madly in love with her, too.

Betty's hands came up to his back hugging him closer, her heart felt like it was erupting more and more the longer they kissed.

When his lips left hers she kept her eyes closed. She felt like she teleported to a magical world where only she and Daniel existed together.

"I love you, too"

Betty smiled brightly before opening her eyes to see his shining blue eyes and that gorgeous smile on his charming handsome face. She wrapped her arms around him in hug. He held her close.

"Oh my God, they finally admitted they're in love with each other" Amanda said smiling brightly looking to Marc. "You got the video, right?" she asked.

Marc nodded "Yep" before he closed the camera.

"Yay, let's go!" Amanda cheered as they ran off.

* * *

Hope you like it! I'll try and get the next part up maybe tonight =D


End file.
